Romantic Antics
by Blankedty
Summary: Most fangirls love Kakashi. (I know I do!) Would they still even after he has taunted, teased, annoyed and bothered the hell outta them? A life with him seems wonderful...until one really gets to know him. Even the hot ones can act silly.
1. Men Are Bastards

A/n: Hi! My friend and I decided this was an excellent idea for a fic, and it would earn me plenty reviews. I agreed. I thought it out carefully with her assistance and decided that it was best. I hope all you guys enjoy **_"Romantic Antics"_** starring everyone's favorite teacher Hatake Kakashi. Please don't forget that I don't own **Naruto**.

_**Prologue-Men Are Bastards**_

It had been another challenge. Another one. Damn him. Always behind him. Going on with his stupid competitions. Damn him. Well…not this time.

Kakashi simply nodded. What was he to do? There was no other way to avoid Gai. NO OTHER WAY. It was sad…oh God.

"Okay...uh...hm…AH HA! I've figured it out! I…um…wait…" Gai, Asuma and Kakashi sat in a bar. It was late. They were bored. Great…

"Gai, I really have to go." Kakashi lied.

"Go where?"

"…Hokage-sama summoned me."

Gai eyeballed him. "You lying bastard You've been sitting in this bar with us for the last two hours. Besides, I'll make it quick."

"You said that ten minutes ago." Asuma told him.

"Did I?"

"…" Kakashi had no words.

"Why don't you speak to that blonde over by the counter?"

"What am I suppose to say?"

"Whatever you think is best. It's a test of our social skills. Well?" Kakashi looked over to Asuma. In his mind he hoped he'd figure out he wished for his assistance. Asuma smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." Asuma told him. Kakashi frowned. (A/n: Not you could see it.)

"So go on." Gai forwarded.

"I'm going." Kakashi headed towards the blonde. He thought to himself why he was doing it in the first place. **_'If only to get rid of Gai...why not?' _**He stopped and decided to make fun out of it. Why…? He didn't know. He was bored. He took out a piece of paper (A/n: Only God knows where from) and a pen. He quickly scribbled something and then proceeded to head towards the woman. **_'This should be good.' _**

"Excuse me miss." He had gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned her head and blinked her bright green eyes at him. "Yes?"

Kakashi was silent for a while. The girl before him was stunning. Her shoulder length hair shaped her face perfectly. Her lips were as pink as bubblegum and shone because of her lip-gloss. He could smell its scent; Strawberry. He liked strawberries. "You dropped this." He got out of his trance and handed her the paper.

"Huh?" She took it from him and read it aloud. "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh! But I don't know you that well!" Kakashi responded.

"What!" She crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor. "How dare you?"

"Now please miss, don't be offended. It's just…I can't accept your offer when I barely know you."

"You misunderstand me!" She shouted.

"Now, now. It's okay. I get this a lot."

"You…OH YOU---"

"Now I must be going. But, thanks for your kind offer. I'll call you when I'm free." Kakashi smiled and then turned to walked away. He stood there, for a moment, counting in his head.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed. People began to stare, and the bartender looked to her strangely. He knew women all too well.

"No need for such crude language." He said to her. "That isn't very lady like." He said with a ring. He then turned his head and smiled.

"You're such a bastard…men like you are bastards." She said through gritted teeth.

"Come on now, maybe if you weren't so impolite I would have accepted your offer." Kakashi walked away feeling some victory over the woman. She had a short fuse and he just caused her to explode. As he approached the table with Gai and Asuma he turned around to catch the kunai she had just thrown. "See…such rude behavior. I told you I won't go out with you if you act like that."

"Fight me." She challenged him.

"Now I don't want to hurt you." He walked up to her and handed her back her weapon. "You're too pretty." He smiled. The blonde girl blushed and snatched her kunai back. She stormed out the bar and Kakashi waved to his comrades.

"Why?" Gai asked Asuma.

"I dunno he's your rival." Asuma told him. He took up his beer and smiled to Gai. "But that was funny."

"I guess so…but he failed the set goal…hm...HE LOST THE CHALLENGE! YOSH!" Gai jumped up and did his 'nice guy pose'. The shame Asuma felt that moment was unbearable. He needed to stop hanging out with these guys.

'**_I'm too old for humiliation.'_** He thought.

Kakashi stood there and a slight feeling of guilt touched him. He was just goofing. He had no real intention to hurt the girl. _'Oh well. What's done is done.'_

"Kakashi you owe me a drink!" Gai called.

"Yeah…" He headed to the two and sat down. He called over the waiter and ordered another round of beer.

"Kakashi, that was mean." Gai told him.

"Funny, but mean." Asuma nodded.

"You said to say what I felt was best."

"But you hurt her feelings. Precious youth shouldn't be harassed by old men." Gai frowned.

"I hardly think myself old."

"You're going to be thirty. You old." Asuma looked at him.

"And you? I don't need to hear that from you."

"Hey...I'm old with a woman. I'm set for life."

"But I thought you and Kurenai broke up." Gai asked.

"On and off. She knows she can't do with me. I'm her man."

"You mean **old man**." Gai said to him and took his bottle away. "The drink is going to your head."

"Whatever." The three adults laughed and greeted Iruka he entered the bar.

"Hey, I just saw an angry girl outside on my way in. Kakashi-sensei, what did you do?" Iruka placed his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Why do you assume it was me?" He asked.

"Because it always is."

"…Oh…right…" The three men stared to their comrade and lowered their heads.

A/n: HEY! PLAEASE REVIEW DAMN IT! I BEG YOU! Oh please check out my friend Mystic Vash's Naruto fic. Later dayz.


	2. Why Him?

A/n: Hi! The fact that ShoPro Entertainments is dubbing Naruto instead of Funimation is proof enough I don't own it.

**_Chapter 1- Why Him! _**

It had to be an evil plot against her. She looked at Tsunade and could not believe what she had been hearing. It was wrong. Simply cruel, and simply wrong. It just could not be true. Couldn't possibly be so.

"If you seek assistance I suggest him." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. The young blonde in front of her was frowning.

"This man? Out of all people? Could I possibly get um…someone less stupid? Someone who--- I dunno, who's not such an idiot."

"I will inform you, Kakashi is one of the best, and is one to be rather focused when matters are serious."

"…Really? That guy? Tsunade-sama, you could not be telling the truth. You just can't."

"Yui, I won't repeat myself. Moreover I'm being rather kind to have you receive extra training from a jounin of the village. I would be pleased if you showed your gratitude."

"Tsunade-sama, it's not that I'm an ungrateful person it's just that this guy…he's just immature for me. You know I prefer more interested characters."

"Then too bad for you. I have work to do, so there is no time for your complaints. I'm sorry."

The young blonde bowed then turned her heel out the door. She sighed when her firefly green eyes meet Kakashi's image. "You…out of all people….why? I don't even like you."

"That's fine. I don't have to like you either. Yet, I've been assigned to you so I cannot complain."

"…Whatever." Yui Yoshimitsu sighed and dropped her head. _**'I'm stuck with this guy. I don't even like the man. The first day I met him he kept joking around. What is up with this guy? I mean you can't even see his face. So not cool.**' _Yui blinked a couple of times and then sighed. "Geez…this is the second worst thing to happen to me." She raised her head and began walking down the hall. Kakashi looked to her as she headed out.

"What's the first?" Yui stopped and looked to the ground.

"What would you care?"

"Well if you're going to be learning from me you can at least let me know that much."

"Fine. The first was the death of my father. Now you know." Yui looked at her feet. She seemed to stare hard at the dark red nail polish on her toes. "That was the worst…"

"…My apologizes. I did not mean to pry."

"Then don't do it again. I don't like to have heartbreaking memories. Furthermore I don't have any intentions to bastards like you. "

"Ouch. My feelings are hurt." He turned his back to her. "Training begins first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Where should I meet you?"

"Don't worry I'll find you." Kakashi watched her as she walked down the corridor. Tsunade stood in the doorway and looked to him.

"She not one to fool around."

"Why so generous?" Kakashi asked, curious about her kindness to the foreigner.

"When I visited her village quite a while back, I lost much money. Her father paid for my debts to the loan sharks when he didn't even know my name. He was a good guy. He said if 'you can not repay my goodness to you while I am living give it to my family.' And so I have. Your assistance to her isn't even half of what he paid. Kyoshi was a good man who died while his children were still young. I wish I had been around to pay my respects."

"She's not one to be miserable she says." Kakashi looked to Tsunade.

"Don't toy with her. I don't care for complaints. Even if its part of a debt."

"I won't. What are you worried about?"

"Nothing really. Keep her in good care. And thanks." Tsunade went back to her office and closed the door behind her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kakashi began walking home as the sun was beginning to set. Most women usually showed interest in Kakashi's silly behavior. They thought it was attractive and amusing. This particular girl didn't care for it, or his jokes. To his own surprise it bothered him. Why? He didn't know; maybe because it didn't seem funny to her like most other females. Moreover, he had been prying into her personal life and he only knew her name. He had no right.

'**_I should tell her I'm sorry... I'll tell her in the morning.' _**He stopped and took out the paper Tsunade had given him. It had her basic information, as well as the address of the apartment she rented. He scanned it quickly and was off for the evening.

* * *

Yui sat on her bed. Her eyes were gazing out the window. Her fingers played around with her blonde hair. **_'Out of all people…I had to get that man…what was his name? Hatake something rather…I don't really care…Why did Tsunade assign me to a guy like that? I mean he's too silly. And how can I trust a man who covers 98 percent of his face…AGH! I can't think straight anymore!' _**She hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom and decided a shower would be best.

When she retuned to her room to get dressed Yui looked upon her dresser. On it was a picture of her father. Over the years she had gone on trying to be strong. Her father's untimely death had subtracted from the strength of mind she had and weakened her psychologically. The pain it all caused her was unbearable. Even years after him being murdered she couldn't rest. She wanted to find out…who did it? Why? '**_The only_** **_I can do is if I become strong. Training here should submit to that. I hope, still… how am I supposed to do that with that idiot as a trainer? Tsunade-sama said he was good…but can I trust that?' _**She picked up the photo and smiled t it. **_'If you could give help to Tsunade-sama when you didn't even know her name, then I can trust her words.' _**Yui returned the photo of her father to its original position and sat on her bed. She dried her hair, dressed herself and went to bed.

* * *

As morning lights danced in through his window Kakashi rolled over in bed. He arose slowly and yarned. He was tired. He had another night of drinking. He had been doing that a lot lately. He stayed up until the wee hours of the morning reading one of Jiraiya's latest works as well. **_'I need to drop some of these bad habits.' _**Kakashi headed for the bathroom and decided an ice cold shower would wake him.

Kakashi stepped into the shower stall, turned the pipe and sang a song. He enjoyed it as the ice cold water cascaded down his well built body; every other drop of water sliding off his nipples. The chill it gave him was like a touch from heaven. He washed his hair and allowed the water to run down his forehead and wet his face. He stuck out his tongue and let the cool drops dance on his taste buds. All he needed to add to the good physical feeling was a woman. Yui's physique had interested him. **_'Oh well…' _**He continued to hum and soon ended his shower. He stepped out and dressed himself. **_'I'll need to tell her where to meet me. Also, I hope Naruto and everyone remembered I asked them to be there too.' _**He left and headed towards her apartment.

Yui rolled over in her sleep. She couldn't seem to keep still. Her legs kicked the sheets off her, and her pillows were on the floor. Another nightmare of her father's death. "Father no!" Her eyes shot open and she was in a cold sweat.

"I see you had trouble sleeping." Kakashi's voice came from the window.

"What?" She turned to face him and realized he was sitting on her window still. "…"

"What's' the matter, not happy to see me this morning? But I thought you'd be happy. After all you did ask me to go out with you in the bar that night." He waved.

"…wha…what the fuck is your problem?"

"I told you such vulgar talk isn't lady like. Shame on you." He waved his finger in her face, as if to discipline her like a child.

Yui's eyes glowed with a fire that could burn all of Konaha if it was real. "You…what do you want?" He handed her a piece of paper with time and place.

"Meet there at this time today. You're training will begin at that time." He told he and was about to leave.

"Why not now?"

"I have things to take care first." He hopped through her window and was off. Yui watched him go and sighed. The torture would soon begin. She honestly didn't want to do it. She would do anything to become strong, but really? Why undergo training from that man? Anything she'd do. Yup. Anything else. But not this. Why did it have to be him?

She went to her bathroom to wash up and ready herself. When she looked at her clock on her way out she frowned. It was 6:30am. The time he had given her said 11:59am. "…" She threw her things to the ground and dropped herself back into bed. She wanted to finish her rest.

* * *

As 3:45pm rolled around Yui frowned. He was late. Ridiculously late. What kind of game was he playing? She was waiting where told to. She had been there since the set time, and he was late. What had Tsunade done to her? The whole thing was wrong form the beginning. She looked to see a group approach her and frowned. Kakashi waved to her and she glared at him. Behind him were three kids and she couldn't help but ask.

"Who are they?" She asked. **_'Why'd he bring them?' _**

"My students."

"Why?"

"This is your first test. You're going to fight them." Kakashi told her as Naruto, Sauke, and Sakura stepped from behind him. Yui's eyes met Naruto's and she smiled.

"Sure." She smirked.

A/n: It has begun! Don't worry; **this story is not mainly about my O/C**. So…don't ignore the fic cause you think it's about an O/C. You all worry too much! Please while you are around try and read my Sonic fic 'Love Me Later' for all those SonicXAmy fans out there. And also check out my friend's Mystic Vash Naruto ficcy. Bye.Later Dayz! **(Don't forget to review!) **


	3. Test

A/n: You know what's sad? There is 178 hits for this fiction…yet only…I dunno…six people reviewed. Well this chapter I dedicate to

_**Eyes of Truth **_

_**Cookie Dow**_

_**PRoyalAngel**_

Thanks you three for reviewing. You guys are good humans who appreciate good writing. It would seem everyone is so into Yaoi's they can't remember to support a good fic that has an O/c. Geez. Talk about picky and people who lack variation. How much you wanna bet if I filled this fiction with yaoi, people who read….?

**Naruto: Magic-chan…please stop complaining and write. (sigh) **

**Sakura: Well she does make a valid point. But still…if you were to kiss Sasuke right now I'd been totally turned on. **

**Naruto: Re…Really…? **

**Sakura: (batters eyelashes) Yeah… **

**Naruto: SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU! PUCKER UP! (goes to look for Sasuke) **

**Magic: Would you really? **

**Sakura: No. But he's gone. (smiles) **

**Magic: It's time for the second chapter. Be ready guys. **

_**Chapter 2: Test **_

"This is your first test. You're going to fight them." Kakashi told her as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stepped from behind him. Yui's eyes met Naruto's and she smiled.

"Sure." She smirked

Yui stood in front of the three Chuunins with no expression of fear in her face. She smiled grinned at them as the wind in the woods blow around them. They were now in the deep woods with large trees hovering over them like giant people who had frozen just to see who would move next. Yui, wasting no time, began her assault.

"Kage-shibaru no jutsu…" she whispered to herself as she performed the hand seal. The shadows from the trees all shifted toward the three ninja; Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's shadow had connected with the shadows formed by the trees and all found that they couldn't move. She smiled. "You, you're at a disadvantage, there's nothing but shadows and those are my specialty." She told them.

without delay after her first move Yui ran toward all of them, pulling out 6 kunai, and threw them all at the unsuspecting ninja. All three of them were stabbed with two kunai in their chest. Yui frowned at the fact that it was easy; too easy. Their hanging heads now raised each with a smile on their faces. Suddenly, they all changed into Naruto and proofed into thin air. Yui's eyes widened at seeing the trick just played and soon heard a slight hissing noise on her back. She turned to reveal that she had an exploding seal stuck to her back. "SHIT!" She exclaimed. She quickly removed her first layer of clothing and threw it. Immediately she had retreated to a nearby tree. She looked around and observed her surroundings.

'**_No sight of those kids anywhere.' _**A thick wire wrapped around her and the tree and pinned her to it. **_'What!'_** She followed the wire with her eyes and saw where it was coming from. Sasuke had already performed that seal of the tiger and had his two fingers in a circular shape around his lips which seemed to be holding something into his mouth.

"Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu!" He yelled as he let out a stream of fire toward the trapped girl. When he stopped and the smoke cleared, all that was left was a blacked version of what Yui used to be. Sasuke smiled and quickly changed his expression when the corpse poofed and revealed a blackened log instead."Damn." Sasuke turned to see a kunai flying toward is face. When it reached to within an inch of his face, another kunai deflected the first and he turned to look at the one who had saved him. Sakura stood on a tree branch smiling. She then turned and pulled out more kunai's hurtling them toward the direction the first one had come. Yui jumped from the bushes trying her hardest to deflect them all. There were too many to deflect and she was stabbed by more that Sakura had sent. Suddenly, the injured Yui disappeared and in its placed appeared a green log with kunai lodged deep within it.

Naruto searched the treetops trying to find the talented ninja, scanning every leaf to make sure that neither of them was out of place. Naruto spun around again and was kicked in the face by Yui who had unexpectedly jumped from within a tree. She wasted no time, after she landed onto the ground, in performing another jutsu…she bit her thumb, causing a small cut and performed the seals quickly.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She yelled slammed her hand onto the ground and a loud booming noise erupted from under her hand. Naruto gazed in awe but began chuckling when he saw that nothing had come out.

"You shouldn't be laughing just yet!" She said sternly. She then placed her hands together in a fist; one on top of the other and whispered, "kagemane no jutsu…" to the ground. Naruto attempted to run forward to attack but managed only to fall deeper into Yui's trap."Got you…" Yui smiled.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and made efforts to escape. He looked upwards surprised to see that he had been caught by the shadow imitation. He smiled. "All of that and all you could do is _Kage-mane_? That's pathetic. You can't win like this, everything you do, I'll do it too!"

"Don't be too confident." Yui said smiling. She let her hands fall to her sides and sighed. Naruto saw that he did not do the same.

'**_What the hell…'_** He tried again to move but he was indeed still trapped somehow."HEY! WHY AIN'T I DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" He screamed. "I thought you did _Kage-mane_!" He said with a mixture of anger and slight fear in his voice.

"I did…look down…"

"Naruto shifted his eyes to his feet and saw his shadow move and extend to another shadow that was emanating from nowhere. "What the…"

"When I did _Kuchiyose _you thought nothing came out. Big mistake. My summoning isn't an animal but the very shadows that lurk within these woods. When I did the _Kage-mane_, I allowed you to think I was actually going to do it, when in reality, the shadow grabbed yours and trapped you in place."

"Shit…" Naruto muttered quietly. Yui smiled and held out her hands then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kage Shuriken!" Her voice echoed throughout the entire woods as her fingers separated as if something had been placed in between them. She began running towards Naruto and threw something at him of which he could not see. Naruto looked down to see the shadows of 6 shuriken spinning toward him. He struggled to escape the grasp of the phantom shadow that held him down but his it was for naught.

Sasuke looked down, finally noticing that Naruto and Yui were fighting; saw exactly what was happening with his Sharingan. "Damn!" He exclaimed and performed the seals of the tiger. He looked upward and whispered "Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu…" sending a stream of fire towards Yui.

Naruto had shut his eyes awaiting his fight with great anticipation. He held his breath waiting for the shuriken to strike his face with a deadly blow. He waited several seconds until he hadn't felt anything. He looked up and saw that all Yui was gone. Sasuke jumped down next to Naruto and smiled.

"You were right…we were at a disadvantage. But your moves have one weakness…light." Sasuke said with a smile of victory on his face.

"Why didn't you just attack me?" Yui asked. She had reappeared behind the two boys who then about faced and smiled.

"Because he knew that you were trying to find him in order to attack. So instead he took away all of your shadow techniques by adding light to the entire area." Sakura jumped down standing on the other side of Naruto. He smiled mischievously and found he could once again move his limbs freely.

"Naruto do _Kage Bunshin_" Sasuke demanded in a stern tone.

"But…"

"Just do it."

Naruto nodded and put the first two fingers of each hand in a cross formation and Sasuke put his hand onto his shoulder. "Tajuu-KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" As he said that, many Narutos and Sasukes suddenly jumped from the first. All the Sasukes took their hands off of Naruto and the Narutos disappeared. They all formed a circle around Yui and smiled. Sasuke put his hands together and began the seal of the tiger. (A/n: By the way if you wondering how that whole Sasuke touching Naruto and copies are made watch episode 144 and it'll show you that anything that touches Naruto for Kage Bushin gets replicated as well. Yeah...It was Pakkun who was replicated on Naruto's head….) "All right! Everyone! Let's go!" Sasuke said as the copies did the same.

Yui smiled and shook her head. "Nice try…" She whispered.

"KATON GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!" All the Sasukes yelled and placed their thumb and index fingers in a circular position around their lips. Just before they could do anything, they froze and all stood straight. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"How…" He trailed off. Yui didn't need to explain. The answer was right in front of him. All of the copies provided enough shadow to place them all into the _Kage-mane_.

"You lose." Yui said

Sasuke chuckled. "No, _you_ lose. Now Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as all of the copies vanished. Naruto was already running when he placed his hands into a familiar position and jumped.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" He said as four new Naruto emerged from the original. They sped toward Yui and slid onto the ground toward her."U…" Said one clone as he kicked Yui in one direction."Zu…" Said the second doing the same. "Ma…"Said the third, following the examples of the other two. "Ki..." The last one kicked Yui upward toward the real Naruto. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Naruto yelled as he spun around and attempted to dropkicked Yui into the ground. She blocked his final attack and the force from it brought her to the ground creating a slight crack on she laid. The copies disappeared as Naruto stood over her with a smile of success on his face. Yui was now breathing heavily barely unable to move. With her little energy she sat up and Naruto walked towards her. "Nice." He smiled.

"Whatever." She spat.

"You did great. Here." He extended his hand to her and she looked at him. In her eyes was slight confusion.

"…what? I don't want your pity." She glared.

"No. Seriously. Even though we beat you I hope we can be good friends. Besides you're really pretty." Naruto smiled again. Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the two and looked to the defeated woman.

"…Fine." She took his hand and pulled her up. Kakashi walked over to the group and smiled.

"Good job everyone. Yui-chan, you too." He looked over to her.

"What do you mean? I failed. They beat me."

"And your right you did, if this test was to see if you could beat them."

"What?" 

"This wasn't a test to see if you could beat them; this was a test measuring your skills. You have many incredible features. That is what we'll be building on."

"So…"

"Training for today is complete. How about lunch?" He touched her shoulder and smiled to his three students who blinked in confusion.

"…I guess." She sighed deeply.

A/n: I beg you to review! BEG YOU! PLEASE! By the way I received most of this chapter's battle sequence courtesy of my friend Mystic Vash. You guys should read his Vash vs. Spike fic. It's awesome. Anyways…please review and I'll see you people chapter 3!


	4. Good Acquaintances

A/n: Hi! Hey there! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. This chapter is especially dedicated to the first reviewer of this story, **Mimiko7**. I am so sorry I forgot to mention you last chapter and want to thank you for being the first one to review this fic. Also I want to give a big shout out to my friend **Mystic Vash**. The wonderful being who did the battle sequence for my last chapter. Everyone please recognize his work and check it out. If you enjoyed the last chapter then I think you'll enjoy his work. And also again….do I really need to say I don't own Naruto? I mean it's the third chapter.

**Naruto: In this chapter Yui-chan and I make friends! **

**Sakura: Yeah, she's cool! I like her. **

**Sasuke: (blushes) I guess she's…(mumbles) pretty. **

**Naruto: Sasuke has a crush on Yui-chan! **

**Sasuke: …No that's Kakashi you're talking about. (glare) **

**Sakura: Boys….(sighs)Everyone here's chapter three. **

**Chapter 3- Good Acquaintances**

She stared at the three who stared back at her. The wind blew a few leaves around and Kakashi seemed to be the idiot behind them, for he was the **only** one smiling. "Come on everyone let's eat." He said again.

"…You said today's practice was over, so I'm leaving." Yui turned away and saw Naruto standing in front of her.

"Kakashi-sensei invited you for lunch. I think you should join us." He told her; a frown on his face.

"Why? I have no reason to eat with you. Moreover, I don't want to." She frowned right back.

"Is it because we beat you?"

"No."

"Then why not?"

"Why should I have to tell you my reasons, kid?" She asked him.

"Please join us." Sakura asked as well. She walked up closer to the girl and smiled.

"…I don't want to! I hate that man you call sensei!" Yui pointed to Kakashi who stood there, still smiling. **STILL.** That's why I don't want to join you! I don't even know you lil' kids anyway!" She finished.

"…" Sakura had no words.

"…" Naruto had none either.

"Kakashi, what did you do to this girl?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura's eyes traveled to their teacher and looked at him. In their eyes one could see the little glints of anger.

"Out goofing on people again, sensei?" Naruto frowned.

"You assume I was the one who made her hate me. No one told her to dislike me and my mannerisms." He defended.

"…Miss, what did Kakashi-sensei do to you exactly?" Sakura asked and wrinkled her nose.

"He humiliated me by harassing me in a bar." Yui told them. The three teens stepped closer to their teacher. Kakashi had a look of worry.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Well…yeah."

"Sensei, did we talk about this before? The whole goofing and bothering people. Remember all the complaints? Tsunade-sama almost suspended you for a week." Sakura reminded him.

"Hehehehe…well how about we skip lunch. Hm? We can do something else." He said nervously. Not that he was afraid of Naruto. No, that wasn't the case. Nope. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke either. That wasn't the case at all. Who he did fear though was Sakura. With all that training she received from Tsunade over the past couple of years...the damage that could be done to him was not to be taken lightly. And Sakura was very head strong about respect for women. That mentality came along with Tsundae's training.

"Sensei, did you apologize..." Began Sakura.

"Well…" He didn't remember. Did he? Didn't he? He wasn't quite sure.

"It's fine. I don't need kids defending me. You guys already beat me." Yui told them.

"That's not it! Sensei this silliness needs to stop!" Sakura shouted. Yui watched the two Chuunins yell violently at their teacher; scolding him for his bad behavior. The situation was very awkward and strange to Yui. At the same time, though, it was funny. For the first time since her father's death…Yui had laughed. "Huh?" Sakura said and turned her attention to Yui. The stern woman was laughing at them. **_'I guess we do look silly.' _**She thought.

"You guys are hilarious." She said. As she laughed her cheeks had a slight rose tint to them. The two young boys began to blush when they looked at her. (A/n: Yes Sasuke's blushing.) Kakashi, who was relieved that the battering had ended, looked as well. She truly was beautiful. She wiped away the tears which had formed from her laughter and sighed. "Well….I guess that's about it. I didn't mean to laugh at you." She told them. **_'These kids aren't so bad.' _**

"That's fine! So how about introductions? I'm ---" Sakura pushed Naruto out the way and introduced herself first.

"Haruno Sakura pleased to make your acquaintance." She humbly bowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He turned to her, and smirked. (A/n: You guys have heard him say his name. It's so fucking cool.)

"Hey, hey!" Naruto called. When Sakura had pushed him he went flying into a tree. (A/n: See what I mean about that Tsunade strength. Deadly) He jumped up and ran over to the group and smiled. '"Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Yoshimitsu Yui." She told them and bowed. "My apologies for my impolite behavior." She stood up and rubbed the bruise on her arm.

"Sorry to you. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. Well…yeah…but…."

"It's fine Naruto." She told him.

"So will you eat with us?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I guess." She responded. "Just keep that son of a bitch teacher from me." She glared to Kakashi who shivered a bit.

"Guys did it get a little chilly?" He asked.

"…" They all stared at him. Kakashi, with all his skill and good looks was sometimes a true fool. "Kakashi, you're an idiot." Sasuke told him.

"Hehehe…." He laughed.

"Well let's go eat! Yui because we beat you, you should pay." Naruto jumped up. Sakura smiled to Sasuke who smiled back. (A/n: Yes he smiles.) Yui looked to Naruto and a small smile formed on her lips. The first real smile she has had in years was caused by Naruto. '**_Daddy. In his heart, he's just as pure as you were. I can tell by…his smile.' _**

"Okay, as long as I don't pay for him." She smiled as well.

* * *

The group sat together for lunch at the Ichiraku. Naruto ordered barbeque pork ramen, while the others ordered chicken. Yui watched Naruto as he ate wildly. "So Yui-chan," he said after finishing his first bowl. "Where did you learn those cool shadow techniques?" He asked.

"My mother taught them to me. She learnt them form my father." She answered.

"Interesting. You learn most things from your mom?" Sakura asked her.

"Most. But recently she doesn't want to teach me. I've tried training by myself, but it's just not as efficient. That's when I remembered Tsunade and decided to come here seeking assistance. This is how I got stuck with him." Yui's eyes narrowed as she looked to Kakashi who blinked innocently. "Stuck with this bastard."

"Yui, Kakashi-sensei is a goof, yes, but still…he is a great teacher. I know that he's very devoted and cares for his students. This is a fact I've learnt first hand." Sakura smiled to the blonde woman. "Just give him the opportunity."

"…I'll try then. Sure." She said. She was about to take her first taste of the ramen when she realized… "It's gone…." She looked to see Naruto with a cheesy smile on his face.

"You didn't seem like you wanted it." He said to her. Yui looked at him and shook her and sighed.

"That's fine…I guess." She ordered another bowl and simply smiled. Naruto's childish behavior made her think of her father. They had very same actions and mannerisms. The only person who could make her smile, her father.

As she looked into the fresh bowl of ramen placed before her she remembered her mother telling her something of a man who could change her heart. **_'A man who surrounds himself with spirited people is a man who can teach you something. A woman should only be with a man who can teach her something. If he cannot teach her, then he isn't worthy.' _**Yui looked to Kakashi and sighed. She'd have to give him a try. Even if it would kill her. What choice did she have? She'd have to deal.

As the three teens finished they thanked Yui for paying for the meal. "I really do hope we become friends. See you later. Bye." Sakura said to her. She walked away holding the hands of the two boys, heading off into the setting sun. (A/n: They kinda looked like Tohru, Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket. That whole thing was very OOC but I thought it'd be cute.)

"Bye." She waved. She turned to the owner of the booth and was ready to pay. She handed him her money and the words which left his mouth were:

"What about that man?" He asked, referring to Kakashi.

"What?" She looked at him rather confused.

"He said to put it on your tab."

"WHAT!" She shouted.

"Hey, please don't scream. Are you paying or not?" He looked to her and saw her face was a blazing red. "Um…never mind. It's on the house." He told her, putting his hands up and smiling. The corner of his eye twitched a little bit. He had been unsure if it was fear or not.

"…" Yui began to walk in the direction Kakashi had strolled off in. At first her pace seemed fair, but by her third step she was charging like an angry bull. She ran through the village streets in a heated search for the mooching jounin. When she finally found him he was sitting in the park reading his book. **_Icha Icha Tactics Special Edition_** "You bastard. You….oh….you are going to get it from me!" She said as she clenched her fist.

"Now, now. There is no reason for you be so aggressive." He said removing the book from before his masked face.

"Damn you. Why! Why do you enjoy bothering me?"

"I'm not quite sure. I think it's because you're cute when you're angry."

"YOU THINK I'M A CUTE JOKE?" She shouted. Those walking through the park stopped to stare at the two. Kakashi got up and sighed. He walked over to her. Yui stepped back and few feet and he still advanced towards her. When they were finally face to face he smiled. She blushed slightly and looked away from him. Her back pressed against a tree and little distance had been between their faces.

"You see what I mean?" He said to her with a low tone in his voice. He leaned in closer to her face and smiled. Yui realized her face had turned into a blood red.

"Whatever. You owe me, you bastard." She frowned.

"I'll pay you back…eventually." He then turned away and was gone. She stood there with her face red. He hated the fact that he taunted her. She hated the fact he teased her. Even more, she hated the fact that he enjoyed it too much.

"He better." She said through gritted teeth and began her walk home.

* * *

As the sun reached the highest point in the sky it shown to the many citizens of Konoha that it was about twelve-noon. Yui stood at the same meeting place from the day before. She rubbed her arm a bit. It had still hurt even though she treated it, as well as other bruises or marks from the day before. In her head she continuously asked herself why she was there. She would have several hours to do to do other things, but she wasn't exactly sure whether Kakashi would be there on time or not. Yesterday he had been ridiculously late.**_ 'What about today?'_** She looked around and sighed. No where in sight. Yui sat on the ground and closed her eyes. The hot sun beat down on her and she couldn't complain. All she could do was wait. Wait…and hope she wouldn't get sunburn. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head down.

Kakashi watched the sitting woman and walked up to her. He looked down at the girl and took note she wasn't moving. **_'Is she sleeping?'_** Yui lifted her head and looked at Kakashi. Her jade eyes blinked at him. "Had a nice nap?" He asked.

"No. I woke up seeing you."

"Oh…well I didn't mean to ruin your slumber." Yui got up and picked up her things. "By the way, you won't be needing all of that today. I've decided I'm going to train you in taijitsu."

"Really? Interesting. I'm not exactly a specialist." She told him.

"I know. Meaning it's the perfect place to begin." Kakashi walked past her and she followed. She made sure there was enough distance between them. She didn't like being so close to him.

* * *

She sat on the ground exhausted. He handed her a bottle of water and she snatched it from him. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. "You did well. You're a quick learner. I'm impressed." Kakashi said to her and took seat on a large rock.

"I'm not here to impress you." She told him as she opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Well even if you didn't intend to impress me you did. You're a hard worker. What's your motivation?"

"Why is that you business? Hm? You seem to want to know everything about me." She looked to him coldly and he sighed.

"I'll ask you the same questions I asked my students the first day I met them."

"Shoot."

"What are your likes, dislikes and dreams?" He looked to her; his arms were folded and the wind blew his hair gently.

"…I suppose I can tell you that much. Hm…my likes are none of your concern. My dislike is you, and my goal in life is to find out who murdered my father. That's about it." The bottle of water he had given her was empty. The empty bottle rolled across the ground as the wind blew cool breezes.

Kakashi watched the bottle with his one eye, and then looked up to see she had poured the bottle's contents onto her self. Water trickled down her forehead and ran off of her chin. Drops dripped from her hair onto her shoulders and her shirt was wet. "You were hot." He said to her.

"Well it is summer."

"Get up now. We still got more practice to get in before the sun goes down."

"Yeah." She got up and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "This time, I'll more than impress you."

"Let's hope so." The two began to go at it. The sun slowly lowered and the day, although long, finally ended. They had settled down as the sky gained a more orange color. The sun was setting. Yui stood in one place staring at the setting sun. Dark would soon follow. Night was close.

"I should head home. It's getting late."

"No need to rush. If it gets dark enough I'll walk you home. As matter of fact, I still own you from yesterday. So how about I treat you to some ramen?" Kakashi walked and stood next to her. "What do you say?"

"I don't wanna go anywhere with you. Besides I'm not hungry." Soon after that statement Yui's stomach growled a bit and her face turned a beet red.

"Your stomach says otherwise." He smiled. Yui sighed.

"Fine. You better not leave me with the bill again!" She shouted an Kakashi touched her shoulder.

"I won't. It wouldn't be very gentlemen like of me to do that on our first date." Yui's eyes widened and stepped back from his touch.

"AND STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!" Kakashi laughed at the screaming girl and walked ahead. Yui stood there and watched him.

"Are you coming?" He stopped for a moment to make sure she had been following.

"…Sure." She said and gathered her things. She followed him the same as before, keeping distance between them. Although she never admit it to herself, she did like when he came close to her. She liked it a lot. Still…she'd never tell him that.

* * *

The two sat the Ichiraku. Yui had sat a seat over from Kakashi. He ordered a bottle of sake, and pork ramen for Yui. "Here you go. This should been enough to repay you."

"Yeah, sure whatever." She began eating the ramen and Kakashi watched her while drinking his sake. (A/n: He has his ways….so don't ask how.) As she finished up Kakashi looked over to her. She was picking up her things ready to go.

"Join me for a drink." He said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"Well why don't you try and like me? We can at least make acquaintances since you're going to be under my training."

"I won't say acquaintances but I suppose I could learn to tolerate your company." She sat back down, this time, beside him. "So?"

"So what?"

"If I'm going to be here, you might as well keep me entertained. Say something."

"Hm…what do you wan to talk about?"

"Whatever." She took a sip of the sake and looked at the bottle. He did too. In their minds no thoughts of what to speak of came or entered. He didn't want to pry into her life, and she really didn't have much to say…until her third sip of the liquor. "When I was younger and my father died I promised myself I'd find out who had kilted him. My mother thought it was a stupid idea. My brother said pursuing it would only break my heart. My younger sister wished for my luck. I came here to begin it all. I know that as I am now, that even if I was to find who murdered him I wouldn't be able to do anything. So I wish to become stronger and push towards this goal." She raised the cup to her lips and gulped the drink down.

"…" Kakashi poured her another cup, waiting to hear more.

"I'd tell you other things. But I feel you've heard enough."

"Really? I thought you'd say because you hate me."

"That too." She placed the cup down on the counter and sighed. "Thanks for listening though."

"Teachers are supposed to listen to their students."

"Yeah, but don't get use to hearing from me. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and left. Kakashi watched her walk and knew it wouldn't be best to bother her. It would ruin they moment they had just shared. Yeah so what? He'd do it anyway. He paid the shop owner and followed Yui as she headed to the park.

She frowned. She knew he was gonna try and do something stupid. She could just feel it. "Damn it Kakashi, what do you want!" She turned around to see he wasn't following behind her. "What? Where'd he—" She sensed his strong presence behind her and she turned around to see him. "Hahahaha. Funny." She said with a straight face.

"What is? I wanted to walk you home."

"…I don't need you to. No, correction I don't want you to." She said to him.

"It wouldn't be polite of me to let you go home alone, at this hour."

"It's only after nine Kakashi. I'm not a child."

"Still….it's not safe…" He leaned in close to her and her face grew hot. "sweetie." Yui began to curse Kakashi mentally. Before she knew it she was screaming in his face.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUNNY! YOU GET A KICK OUTTA TORMENTING ME, DON'T YOU? MY GOD I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" The people passing by stopped to look at the screaming girl and the man who tormented her.

"Sorry, sorry. My wife…it's her time of the month." Kakashi said to them.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Shh, sweetie, its okay." He patted her back and she simply was dumbfounded. She blinked her eyes and saw he was smiling at her. Her eye just twitched.

'**_What the hell? No matter how much I verbally abuse him, he won't leave me alone. What is this man, some kind of masochist?' _**Yui sighed and frowned. She turned her back to him and headed in the opposite direction. Kakashi blinked curiously. In his head he couldn't stop wondering why she hadn't screamed at him for he just said. She continued to walk up ahead of him and he continued to follow.

"Yui?" He called. She did not answer. "Yui, you wouldn't be ignoring me, would you?"

"…maybe." She responded. They came to apartment complexes and Kakashi followed Yui up the stairs to the third floor. She headed towards the door at the hall's end and Kakashi stood behind her. "Goodnight." She said to him.

"Yes. Goodnight Yui." She went into her apartment and he stood there for a moment. **_'What could her behavior tonight mean?' _**


	5. Fallen

A/n: You know when I last checked my stats it showed me some numbers which made almost no sense in my head. (Well sure it did, but still) My point is how mean some of you people can be. How in the world can it be right for me to have I dunno…432 hits and well…hm….19 reviews? I mean its gotta be…some kind of mistake. No. Wait. You guys won't review. That's right. Well…I don't know how far I can go with this fic with no reviews…

**Naruto: Liar. You know, high reviews or not, you are posting this for you and J.K Linx. This was work you guys came up with, so…I know you don't have intentions to quit now. **

**Sakura: Got you there. **

**Sasuke: Well…yeah. **

**Magic: Okay, okay I won't stop. **

**Naruto: I knew you wouldn't. **

**Sakura: But everyone, please review, okay? This way Magic doesn't threaten to leave again. **

**Sasuke: Not that she'd really do it. **

Also, I wanna apologize to **MTG-Enflame**. Sorry. I'm glad you reviewed! Well everyone who does review thanks, and here's a special chapter dedicated to all of you.

**_Chapter 4-Fallen _**

The sun peeked in through Yui's blinds and she rolled over in her sleep. Her lips kept forming the words 'father'. She kicked the sheets off the bed and her eyes shot open. She sat up looking around her room. No where. No where. Her father was not there. It was almost like a crumbling vision. She was so sure she saw him. They were sitting in the park talking about her and how she had grown. Then when she was close to him; when he was going to do what always did, something happened…something **stupid**. Her father was going to kiss her forehead, and she was going to lean in to it, but no. The image changed from her father to **him.** That stupid, stupid man. **_'Kakashi, you bastard, now you ruin my dreams. Anything else you wanna ruin in my life?' _**

She got up and headed towards the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and frowned. She could just see him. He was standing behind her going on with his foolishness. The harassment wouldn't end. Then, before she knew it, her frown became a smile. A pleasant smile. A pleasant smile, as she imagined beating the jounin to a pulp. She changed that stupid image in her mirror to one of amusement. Yes. She liked this much better. So much better.

She quickly showered and dressed herself. Today was her day. She didn't plan to see Kakashi today. He didn't say to, and moreover, even if he did, she wouldn't have gone. She stepped out her front door with a happy smile and then she frowned. Frowned and was about to scream. "Wha—wha---WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Okay, she **did** scream.

Kakashi looked at her with no silly look, or smile. He was bright and early standing in front of her door. Wait, a second. **He **was early? "Morning Yui-chan." He said to her.

"Why! Why! Why, are you here?"

"I didn't remember to tell you if we'd be training today or not."

"Okay. I'm not dumb. I could figure that out on my own."

Kakashi couldn't help it. He tried, but he couldn't. He just couldn't pass up on the opportunity to do it. So he did. "But you seem to be the typical dumb blonde so I thought I'd help you." Score 2 points. He did it. For the day he was happy.

"…You know you…oh…" Yui put her hand on her forehead and sighed. She tried hard not to shout at him. It was too early in the day. She just… "I don't know what kick you get out of bothering me, but it ends here. If this goes on, I'll have no respect for what so ever." She said to him. Kakashi blinked his one eye to her. She blinked back to him. They stood there for only a minute, but silence seemed to last hours. Yui's left eye began to twitch and Kakashi simply stared at her.

"You know you can't." He said to her.

"Of---course I can. I will…."

"No, you won't."

"…" He was right. She couldn't. So "YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH EVEN AT THIS HOUR YOU BOTHER ME!" She shouted. Kakashi smiled to her and she huffed and puffed.

"There, doesn't' that feel better?" He said to her.

"Yeah…I guess…" She said in between breaths.

"Good." The silence in between them returned and Yui had caught her breath. She had been holding in a lot. "Well now that's out, get your things."

"What? Nope."

"Hm?"

"I'm not going today."

"Really?" Kakashi shrugged. "Okay. Bye." He turned to walk away she called him back.

"Wait, you're not gonna make me train? You're not gonna say that I should come with you, and that' it's too early for me to be taking a break and stuff like that?"

"No."

"WHY!" For some reason this bothered her. Kakashi watched the angry woman and walked back over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't respond violently. He looked into her eyes and Yui's breathing had changed a bit.

"You do, whatever, you want." He told her.

"…" Her eyes widened. She had no words to the statement made. None. They were like breaking chains lose. Whatever had been holding her down was gone. Or so it seemed. "…thanks…thank you…sensei." She said quietly. Her cheeks were a slight pink and she was staring at the floor. From where he was standing, and how he looked at it, she was a young girl in a state of rebellion. "My mother…she never gave me that kind of choice."

"I can tell." He placed his hands in his pockets. Yui looked up to him. "Do you wan to talk about it?"

"…You would care to listen?"

"Yes. I told you last night teachers listen to their students." He smiled to her.

"…Fine. But let's do breakfast first, okay?" Yui's stomach growled a bit and Kakashi laughed.

"Okay." The two walked out and headed to the village streets.

* * *

Naruto sat with Sakura eating ramen, as usual. The two were eating breakfast together. Sasuke would meet them later. Naruto looked up to see Sakura play with her food, more than eat it. He couldn't help but ask "You want that?" 

"Hm?" She was snapped out of her little trance and stared at him. "Yes, I want it."

"You sure? Because your mind seems to be everywhere else but in your bowl." He told her as he finished his own.

"Here." She slid the bowl over to him and he smiled to her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He began to devour the food and Sakura watched him. Sometimes it amazed her how he could eat all that, and not take a breath in between. Even so she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, morning you two." Yui said as she approached. Kakashi was right behind her.

"Hm? Hi Yui-chan." Sakura greeted. Yui smiled to the pink haired girl and took a seat beside her. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be bothering you would he?" Sakura glared at the older man who simply smiled. In his head Kakashi knew Sakura could kill him, given the right chance.

"Well…yeah…but its okay. I guess." She shrugged. Yui was lying. Naruto could see it. Kakashi could too and they all knew Sakura could as well. **_'I need him alive to train me.' _**

"…" Sakura looked to Yui and could only smile. "Okay then."

"Phew." Kakashi and Naruto said in unison. They seemed to be holding their breaths.

"But, if he messes with you, I'm here." Sakura told her.

"Okay. But I think I can handle him myself. Thanks though." Yui smiled to Sakura. She reminded her of her younger sister.

"Well we'll be going. We have to go and meet Sasuke. We have a C-Rank mission today." Sakura said proudly to her teacher, despite the fact she wasn't all that happy with him.

"Yep." Naruto got up and smiled to Yui. "I'll complete that mission ASAP so I can come back and hang out with you Yui-chan!" He told her and held her hand. "We can do whatever you want."

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed him by his ear and dragged him along. She waved bye as she did so.

"Those two are cute." Yui smiled. Kakashi smiled as well. He finally took a seat, for he had been standing that entire time. "Hm…what should I get?"

"It's a ramen booth, can't be too hard to choose." He said to her.

"I should have let Sakura kill you."

"Yes. I know you should have."

"But…then again you'll be useless to me dead."

"I'm aware of that as well."

"I'll just get the usual." She ordered and he did as well. They sat there for a while with nothing said. Eventually Yui began to speak again about her life. "My father was born here. His father before him. All of the Yoshimitsu had lived here in Konoha before the attack of the Kyuubi. After that, many of them became nomads. They traveled all over the place. My grandfather and my father came to the village where I'm from. (A/n: For right now I don't know where she's from so bear with me. I didn't want to make up something too outrageous, okay?) The Yoshimitsu, although a small family was incredibly wealthy. Being that I am one, my family is the wealth of village. Along with that factor, my mother is head of the village. She has incredible strength. I sometimes think it alone gives her an enormous ego."

"So, with that, you must live up to your family's name."

"It's rather hard to live up to greatness."

"I know of many who share the same feelings as you do."

"Sometimes I think I can't do it. That I can't ever, become greatness like my father."

"You said you had an older brother. Why does your mother seem to expect everything from you?"

"He's the village whore so mother has lost faith in him. He's also a major pacifist. He tries his best to avoid violence. My mother hates it."

"Quite a family you have there. Tsunade told me that your father helped her. She owned some and he paid it off, without even knowing her name."

"Yeah…he said beautiful women shouldn't be chased by loan sharks. He stood before her and paid the guys. They left and Tsunade-sama was frowning. She had said to him that his help wasn't required. My father told her 'even so it's always nice to get help'. They talked a lot and other things. My mother was somewhat jealous. My father was a kind man. He was also silly."

"Hm…so where do this rebellion against your mother come in?"

"I wanted to do so many things in life. I had different dreams, and hopes. She wanted me to be ready to care for the village when the time came. But I care more to find out who killed father."

"She disputed this?"

"As soon as I mentioned it to her."

"You wanted to leave it behind, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"A chance to do things your way."

"Yes."

"She disliked your goals and stopped teaching you."

"…yeah." She placed her chop sticks down. "She really wants me quit this." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"If so why'd she let you leave the village?"

"…she…she thinks I'm gonna fail." As the village streets had become more and more lively Yui became more and more silent. "My mother is waiting for me to return a failure." Kakashi watched her carefully. She had just realized something which must have never crossed her mind. "I didn't think of it this way." She clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Once she had done so she got up and paid the owner of the booth. She began to walk away and Kakashi followed her.

"Wait!" Cried the shop keeper. "You forgot to pay." He sighed as he watched Kakashi follow after Yui through the crowd.

'…**_Father…I can't…mother doesn't think I can and…' _**Yui stopped and stared at her feet. Kakashi walked up behind her. He couldn't say much to her. Nothing had come to mind. Nothing in particular. No jokes were due and he couldn't just spit out the wrong thing. He wanted to say something though. He felt he needed to comfort her. "I won't." left her lips.

"You won't what?"

"I won't go back a failure. I'll show mother my strengths and make her regret thinking I couldn't do it! I'll go back home the greatest!" She turned to Kakashi and had an eager look on her face. "Let's go."

"So, you're ready?"

"I have another goal to add to my list."

"That is?"

"Defeating my mother. Well what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" She ran through the streets and Kakashi watched. He wasn't going to chase her.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

As night rolled around and Yui collapsed onto the ground. Kakashi stood before her. He held a kunai and was smiling. He had to admit, she made him sweat…a little. It had been two months and she was improving greater everyday. It was mid-August, making the summer heat most intense. Also, a month from his birthday. This year he'd be thirty. "Okay, we're done." He told her and extended a hand to her. 

"I don't need it." She told him.

"Yes, you do." He took her hand and pulled her off the ground. Yui brushed the dirt off her rear. He smiled.

"I told you I didn't need your help."

"I know. I wanted to help you anyway."

"You know I hate when you do that."

"I know." The two stood there for a few moments and Yui picked up her things. Kakashi looked at her and smiled once more. Over the last tow months she had impressed him each and everyday. In a way she made him think of Naruto. He was head strong and determined. She was too. "Yui how about I treat you?"

"You? You're gonna treat me? No thanks Kakashi, you're just gonna eat and ditch me, like you always do. Then I end up paying your bill." She frowned

"No, seriously. Beside I was to meet Naruto and everyone for dinner at the Korean barbeque restaurant. (A/n:The one Shikamaru and company always going? Remember? I don't know what the place is called.)

"…I guess." She walked past him and suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"…No…nothing." She turned around and smiled at him. Kakashi was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. The moon was shining right above her and her eyes seemed to glow as bright as the fireflies. No,brighter. "Why?"

"…no. I'm sorry. I was dazing off."

"Okay." She smiled again and began walking ahead. Kakashi found himself standing there for several moments, not moving. He really was dazed. He followed her and watched her as she made every step and moved every which way. When they finally reached the restaurant it realized it.

'**_I like her.' _**

"Hey! Kakashi, you idiot! Come on!" She called. He snapped out of his thoughts and entered the restaurant.

The three teen were already waiting for him and smiled when he had brought company. Yui sat beside Sakura and Kakashi took seat beside the two boys. He watched as they chatted and the evening went on. The entire night though, he watched her especially. She seemed a lot happier. The past couple months changed her from that angry young woman into a devoted and determined person. She was no longer fussy and sometimes would even laugh at his stupid jokes…well only he appeared stupid to her…which was all the time. He couldn't tell.

"Kakashi, you okay? You haven't said anything at all." Yui said to him.

"Hm? I'm fine. Excuse me." He headed towards the restroom and the group sat there confused.

"He's not usually like that." Naruto said.

"Think something's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go find out." Naruto said. He got up and was followed by Sasuke.

"Hm? I wonder why he was so silent." Sakura said to herself. "Yui, you notice anything with him lately?"

"No. Same old stupid Kakashi for me."

"We see him less these days. Usually when we get together he talks to us. But not tonight."

"Maybe he's tired. I must have beat him good." Yui said proudly.

"..Sure." Sakura said in disbelief. Yui was good, but not that good. She looked to see if the boys had returned from the restroom. "Yui?" Sakura called.

"Hm?"

"Do you…I dunno…Do you like Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"…" Yui didn't respond

"…" Sakura said nothing either.

"…" Yui blinked to her a few times.

"…Well?"

"What kind of question is that to ask **me**? Sakura, you know me better."

"Yeah. Sorry. Just curious." She smiled. Sakura looked again to see if they were coming back. No. They weren't.

'**_I wonder what is wrong with Kakashi. Is he okay?' _**Yui thought to herself. "Sakura, I'm going. Tell the boys I'll see them around, and tell Kakashi I'll see him tomorrow." She got up gathered her things.

"Wait, I'm sure they'll be coming out now. Don't go."

"I have to. Bye." She waved to Sakura and left the restaurant. Sakura sat there and watched as the older woman left her there.

"You guys take too long…" Sakura mumbled.

* * *

Kakashi stood there in the bathroom staring at himself. What was up with him? What was going on? This wasn't like him. It was unlike him. Very unlike him. **_'What would Gai say if he saw me now?' _**His 'rival' would probably have no words for him, for he had no words for himself. **_'What is wrong with me?' _**

Naruto and Sasuke approached him and simply stared at their teacher. The great Copy-nin was now here in a restroom, staring at himself. No words, no motions. He was just there. Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged. What was he to do? Naruto stepped closer to Kakashi and saw he had questionable look on his face. A look he hadn't seen often. "Kakashi-sensei?" He called.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You…okay?"

"Yes…Naruto."

"So, why so…out of it?" Naruto knew his teacher always had a lackadaisical look on his face, but this time it wasn't what he was use to. It was more…love sick you could say. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Kakashi quit acting like a punk and say something." Sasuke said.

"What? Oh, sorry." He turned around and was back to his same old stupid look.

"You worried everyone with that strange behavior of yours." Sasuke told him.

"Really? Sorry again."

"Sakura-chan and Yui are waiting for us." Naruto told him

"Yeah, let's go." The three males exited and returnd to see Sakura sitting by herself with a frown. "Where's Yui?" Kakashi asked.

"You guys took to long and she just left."

"Aww man." Naruto sat down next to Sakura and mumbled something. Sakura glared at him and kicked him in the knee. "Sorry." He said rubbing his knee. Sasuke looked at the two and smiled.

"Love taps?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no, no Sasuke-kun, not at all." Sakura said defensively.

"Sure." He said in disbelief. The three teens stirred up chatter and Kakashi watched them. They really were his students.

* * *

As Kakashi sat in his bed reading the last chapter of his favorite book, he sighed. He couldn't focus. This was new for him. He never had problems with such things. **Never**. His mind kept drifting off thinking of Yui. The blonde woman had changed him. Her green eyes mesmerized him. Her body was well shaped and she wasn't too short. 5'5 was a good height for women her age. Wait? What was her age? When was her birthday? **_'How could I not know? Duh. I've never asked her birthday._' **

Kakashi hopped out of his bed and looked around his desk as to see if he still had that paper with her info on it. He couldn't have thrown it away.**_ 'It should been somewhere.' _**He sighed deeply as he picked the folded the paper and saw the date. **_'August 14. She's going to be 26. Hmm..26.' _**He thought back to when he was that age. Back then, when he first met Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Lucky 26. It had been his favorite number. That was where Jiraiya would usually start his hentai scenes in his books. Now… the woman he was falling for was turning 26. "Two days."

A/n: REVIEW! (don't worry Kakashi is not going to become a love sick puppy, even though that'd be cute) anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! See you later.


	6. Perfect Gift

A/n: Well…here we are. Chapter…um...what chapter is this?

**Naruto: Chapter Five. **

**Sakura: Magic, pay attention. **

**Sasuke: How can you not know when its your story? **

**Magic: Hey! I forget sometimes. **

**Sakura: Which is sad. **

**Naruto: Kakashi-sensei gets a gift for Yui-chan! **

This chapter I dedicate to you Egypt-sama! I have no intentions of adding your many ridiculous last names, so don't ask why. Everyone else thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you much and will do my best to please you guys. Any ideas for later, throw them at me. I'm ready. Till then its chapter five.

**_Chapter 5- Perfect Gift _**

He stared at it. There was a long silence. Nothing could have been done. Not at that moment. Kakashi was stuck. **_'Aww man. I've got to be critical. This is a life or death situation. If I don't make the right move its over. All over. I wish Naruto and everyone was here. I never thought I'd be stuck needing their help with something so grave.' _**Kakashi stood there. (A/N: You all wish you knew what he was doing, don't you?)

Kakashi stood outside a toy store. He looked into it. 'Hello Kitty' stuff everywhere. (A/n I LOVE HELLO KITTY!) From clothes, to toys to stationary items, the entire thing was 'Hello Kitty'. '.**_Girls like this kind of thing, don't they?'_** His unsettled mind was battling within himself to decide what to get Yui for her birthday. His sole reasons were still burned in the back of his mind from last night…

_He was walking in the streets of Konoha under the beautiful starry moonlight. He was deep into thought of the perfect present for little Yui's birthday._

"_Hmm… what should I get?" Kakashi whispered to himself. He faced many things in his life: A rank missions, the deadliest of shinobis, encountering the Akatsuki, (Especially Itachi) Orochimaru and previous role as Anbu, but none could compare to this situation at hand: _

_**Finding the perfect birthday gift for Yui.**_

_Life was never this hard. No previous experiences could have ever prepared him for _**this**_. What was he to do? _

'_**Hm….'** Rather unsure of what to get the woman he thought maybe he should get some things she'd need at base. **'Shurikens?' **He quickly frowned when he thought even further what she'd use them for. '**She doesn't need anymore stuff to throw at me….Hm…something feminine? Um…Maybe lingerie?**' He paused when an image of Sakura and Yui pulverizing him came to mind. '**No. Another threat to my existence. Definitely no.'** He looked around at some of the shops and frowned again. His hope was dwindling away by the second…. **'Could this possibly be my end?' **_

'_Mommy!' A child called out. _

'_What now?' _

'_I want that one!' _

'_No, honey.' _

'_THAT ONE!' She screamed. Kakashi turned around to see a little girl crying to her mother for something. _

'_No, I don't have the money for such things.' The woman grabbed the child's hand and walked away. Kakashi looked into the store. His eye lit up. Could this be the right gift? It just had to be. The little girl had wanted so badly meaning it was as important as life. _

'…_**is this what I should get her?'** He said to himself. He leaned in and stared into the window. **'It's got to be.' **_

Now here he was again, staring into the store, this time with second thoughts. **_'No. no good.' _**He thought and shook his head. **_'No good at all.' _**He turned away from the store and sighed. This wasn't gonna work. Again it was late afternoon and he had no idea what to do.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he looked across the road. "Hey, why is Kakashi-sensei staring into the 'Hello Kitty' store?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What?" Sakura looked and saw him as well. "Huh? What's he doing?"

"…Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"You know this could severe as good blackmail…" Naruto began.

"No." Sakura said flatly.

"Come on!" He whined.

Kakashi looked around and saw his students were simply there staring at him from across the road. **_'What? Why are they here?' _**In his head a little Pakkun was trying to reach a light switch. He hopped up and down, but it was not in his access. Then a chibi version of Yui came over, picked dear Pakkun off the floor allowing him to flip the switch. **_'They could help me.' _**

"Sakura-chan why is Kakashi-sensei looking at us like that?" Naruto asked her.

"I don't…" She began. Inner Sakura frowned and began to shout. **_'He wants something! He's gonna make you do something. Something stupid! Run away!' _**

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Uh, guys let's go."

"Why?"

"Because Kaka---"

"Sakura!" Kakashi called.

"Shit!" Sakura spat. Her companions looked at her, surprised by her language. "Quit gawking and start running!" She said and grabbed the two boys. The group ran through the crowds of the streets. They hoped they wouldn't be caught by their teacher. They hoped. They didn't really feel like doing any favors, only not to be repaid.

They finally came to a stop and looked around to see if he was anywhere near. "I don't sense his presence anymore." Naruto said.

"Yeah. I think we lost him." She said.

"Lost who?" Kakashi stood behind the group. "I can't ever imagine why you'd run from me." He said to them.

"Crap." Sasuke muttered.

"What now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura began.

"Why you do automatically assume I want something?" He asked.

"Because you always do." The three of them said in unison. He smiled goofily to his students and they simply frowned.

* * *

Yui sat in her apartment. She was bored. "I wonder why Kakashi made me take today off." She looked out the window and sighed. "Is a day without him really so dull? Damn it." She thought about the conversation they had yesterday, after their training session had been cut.

"_I'm your teacher, do as I say." Kakashi told Yui._

"_But, we've made it so far, why stop now?" She asked. _

"_Because I said for you to." _

"_But---"_

"_It ends here." Kakashi ruffled Yui's blonde hair and she sighed. _

"_Stop treating me like a child." She pushed his hand away and pouted. "I hate when you do that." _

"_I know. That is why I do it." _

"_I hope you burn in hell." _

"_No need to hope. I'm sure all the sins I've committed against you in the past month has already guaranteed me a first class ticket there." He sat down on the ground as she sat beside him. _

"_I'm not even tired." The two had been training since the crack of dawn. Noon was slowly rolling around and Kakashi just called off the whole thing. It was hot, but Yui still felt the need to go on. She didn't understand why Kakashi had called it off. Down to the bone, it bothered her how quickly he just quit. "You wouldn't be quitting because you're afraid I might beat you, would you?" _

"_Yui, you haven't beaten me all this time. Today is no different." He told her and leant against the tree behind them. _

"_Whatever. You're just afraid to admit I may have surpassed your expectations." _

"_No, I'm not. I am very proud that you've done so well in such a short amount of time." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes. I'm sure your mother will regret everything she's thought of you." _

"…" _Yui looked at Kakashi. Her eyes seemed to glow again. The same kind of glow it had that night he realized he cared for her. "Thanks." She smiled. _

"_You are welcome. Now get going. You have today and tomorrow off." He got up and brushed the dirt from himself. _

"_Both today and tomorrow?" She got up and frowned. "Why?" _

"_I have some things I to take care of, that's all." He told her. Yui frowned more. "What's the matter? Hm? You don't want me to leave your side? I knew you cared for me." He smiled to her. _

"_No! It's just that…well…" She looked at her feet and kicked away a rock. "You know what! Whatever! I'll enjoy my two days without you! I had things I've been meaning to get to anyway." She gathered her things and looked to him. "I'll see you in two days. Or maybe I'll stay away longer! Yeah! I'll go on a week long break from your dumb ass." _

"_That's just fine." _

"_Okay then!" She began to head off when he called to her._

"_Oh, meet me in the park by twilight tomorrow." _

"_What! Why? I thought I was going to get a break from you." _

"_You get this afternoon up to tomorrow evening for a break." _

"_So then why let me think I could have a break for an entire week!" _

"_You seemed happy. I like it when you smile." _

"…" _Yui began to blush furiously. She couldn't tell why she had been blushing so, and if he was really serious or not. **'He said that with a straight face. Um…what's he getting at!' **He shook her head violently. "Whatever! Fine, I'll see you tomorrow!" She walked off and Kakashi smiled._

"I hate this! I'm bored!" She jumped and frowned. "BORED SILLY!" She shouted as if hoping someone would hear. Then there was a knock on her door. "Hm?" She headed to the door and heard the knocking become louder. On the other side she could hear voices.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan you hit too hard!" Naruto cried.

"Idiot." Sasuke said.

"The hell?" She said. She opened the door and saw Naruto being screamed at by Sakura and Sasuke simply nodding to it all. "Uh…what are you guys doing?"

"Hm…" They blinked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI!" Naruto shouted.

"Birthday…?" She asked them.

"Yep. August 14 right?" Naruto said to her.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Then today's your birthday!" He ran to her and hugged her. She blushed slightly and simply hugged back.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"Yui you didn't even remember your own birthday?" Sakura asked.

"No. It never crossed my mind."

"Well then do we have a surprise for you!" Naruto said while snuggling into her chest.

"Pervert!" Sakura grabbed the blonde by his ear and began to scream at him for his behavior. Those next door came out to see what all the noise was. "You think you're so smooth, don't you! You think I wouldn't notice you burying your face in her breast, huh?" Sasuke sighed and Yui simply sweat dropped.

"How about I get ready and we can go."

"Wear something nice, okay?" Naruto said in between Sakura's screaming.

"Sure." Yui went into her apartment to change. She wasn't exactly your typical woman, but she did like to dress nice. She opened her close and went through it. She found it hard to find something nice enough. She hadn't fun in a while and wanted to look nice for a change. "This should be fine." She changed into a pure silk shoulder-less dress with flower bouquets patterns. She slipped on a pair of slippers and picked up a small white purse. She stepped outside and saw that the noise had stopped and the boys were staring and Sakura had a big smile. "Too dressed-up?" She asked.

"No. it's your birthday, and you look great!" Sakura told her.

"Yui…uh…" Naruto could barely speak. He was blushing red and his eyes kept shifting around. "You…you…look beautiful Yui-chan." He finally said. Yui smiled to him and noticed Sasuke was blushing as well.

"Yeah, you look nice Yui." Sasuke said.

"Thank you boys." She walked over to the two and kissed each on the cheek. "You two are so cute." She smiled. Naruto and Sasuke turned a beet red. "I'm grateful, you all are really sweet."

"Haha. Yui, you're really nice when Kakashi-sensei isn't around." Sakura said to her.

"Well, there's no need to be so mean when that bastard isn't around." Yui smiled to her.

"So, let's get going." Sasuke said and walked ahead.

* * *

Kakashi smiled. They were gone. Time to begin. He slipped in through Yui's window. "She should keep it closed." He looked around the apartment. It was simple, just like his own. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. **_'Am I really so desperate...YES.' _**He searched around her dresser to see if there was anything in particular the woman owned. After going over her stuff for about five minutes he sighed in defeat. **_'Nothing. She has nothing. What's with this girl?' _**He snooped around some more and frowned. **_'I really can't find anything.' _**He sighed again. What was he to do now? **_'…I'll get advice. Kurenai. She should know.' _**He left the apartment leaving no trace of him being there.

* * *

The two boys walked ahead while Yui and Sakura followed. In her head Yui wondered many things. Why? How'd they know her birthday when she never told them? What was going on? Moreover, what was Kakashi doing at this very moment? **_'No! I shouldn't be thinking about that bastard…besides I'll see him later today anyway.' _**She smiled slightly when she thought about it even further.**_ 'I'm excited about seeing him.' _**She quickly blushed and shook her head. Soon she was giggling. The three teens in her company began to stare, as well as other people.

"Yui-chan you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? Ye—yes. Sorry about that."

"Why are cheeks so red?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? No—nothing. You worry too much." She straightened herself up and leaned close to Naruto's face. "Now about that surprise?" She looked to Sakura and Naruto who smiled nervously.

"Ah…um…." **_'Crap, we didn't plan anything.' _**Naruto thought.

"Today's the 14. By the Academy they're doingTetsuya Odori Festival We were going to take you there." Sasuke said after a few moments of silence.(A/N**_: Tetsuya Odori Festival 13-16 August Gujo-Hachiman, Gifu Prefecture Major Bon Festival for which many thousands come to watch and dance through the night._** I just threw this in there for I didn't know what they were gonna do either. I know I'm pathetic.)

"Hm? Really? I haven't been to a festival in so long."

"So, you'll have fun then!" Naruto jumped up.

"Yeah. Let's go." She walked along with Sasuke and Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke saved us."

"Naruto, next time plan ahead."

"Sakura-chan you didn't know what we were going to do either, so there!" He said as he stuck his tongue out to the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled to him and soon laughed to his silly behavior. Naruto stopped and began laughing too.

"Next time watch where you put your tongue because I just may do something with it for you." She told him in between laughter. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura. He looked to her and his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruto who had the most serious look on his face.

"Just tell me when." He smirked and ran off to catch up with Yui and Sasuke.

"…" '**_What was he getting at?' _**Sakura found she was standing there blushing furiously. She shook her head and began running as to catch up to the group which was ahead of her.

* * *

"You, want my help?" Kurenai said to him.

"Yes."

"For some woman?"

"Her birthday is today and I'd like to get her a gift."

"Hm…you have no clue what she likes?"

"None."

"Typical man." Kurenai sighed and smiled to her comrade. "This is going to be tough. Okay, what kind of things do you notice about her?"

"She's violent."

"…What other things?"

"…"

"Noting else?"

"Not really." He shrugged.

"Geez, a ninja genius but totally clueless about the opposite sex."

"Not totally clueless." He said in defense. He wasn't clueless about women. Actually many women loved Kakashi. He was an expert with the female sex. He was just totally clueless about Yui. "It's just her."

"Then you must really like her. Guys are only confused by women they like."

"Really now?" He asked. The crowd surrounding them became bigger and Kurenai smiled.

"I'm glad you came to me for help."

"Who else was I to go to? Anko? That woman is crazy." **_'Maybe I should have gone to her.' _**

"Okay, whatever. The time for idle chat is done. Let's find the most suitable birthday gift for her." The two walked along for a few hours. They finally decided to get something to eat. They hadn't found anything and Kurenai was getting bored.

As they sat at a local restaurant eating dumplings Kakashi looked around and frowned. He was becoming hopeless. "Are you sure there's nothing about her you notice? Anything she talks about? Or rarely mentions?" Kurenai asked and took a bite of her last dumpling.

"Her father." Kakashi spat.

"What?"

"She was very close to her father. He passed away."

"Well then…we should find her something that would increase sentiment?"

"Maybe."

"You know what Kakashi? I think you know what you want to give her. You just can't find it."

"Well that's what you're for."

"Okay, something to increase sentiment." Kurenai sat there in deep thought. Kakashi whipped out a book in the meantime. After a few moments passed she said something. "Jewelry.

"Jewelry?"

"Yeah! I'm sure she'll love it."

"I guess…how is that to be used for sentiment?"

"You could get her what reminds her of her dad. Something she'll never put down."

"Yeah."

* * *

The group watched the dancers. Occasionally Sakura would have to pull Naruto away from the crowd, for he'd wander off with the women. Yui and Sasuke could only laugh at the two and by this time, minutes to ten, they were eating Unagi (A/N: it's eel). "This is really great you guys! Thank you so much." She smiled to them. The festival was reaching its liveliest point and they were having a great time.

"I wish Kakashi-sensei was here. He'd have fun too." Naruto said as took another bite of the eel.

"Yeah.." Yui looked into the sky and blinked a few times. "OH GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I was suppose to meet Kakashi in the park, and---later!" She got up and ran off leaving the three teens there.

"She didn't even say—" Naruto frowned.

"THANK YOU!" She shouted as she ran.

"Hm…HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted back to the running form.

Yui ran as fast her feet could carry her in the slippers she was wearing. "I hope he didn't leave." She made it to the park and saw a dark figure on a bench. "He's still here?" She walked over to the figure and saw it was bum.

"Heeeyyyy yyyyouuuu looookkkk nnniccceeee…" He said to her in a drunken slur. He stood up and walked towards Yui who simply stepped back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Come on." He reached for Yui who grabbed his wrist.

"I said don't touch me." She broke the man's wrist and he cried in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH! LEMME GO YOU WHORE!" Yui released him and he staggered back. "DIRTY BITCH!" He picked up his beer bottle and threw it to Yui. She side stepped and another dark figure caught it.

"That's no way to treat a woman on her birthday." Kakashi dropped the bottle to the ground and stepped beside Yui.

"I thought you left. I should have know you didn't even arrive yet." She said to him.

"Yeah. Now gimme a moment." He began to walk towards the man who turned around and ran. "Oh, that was easier than I thought."

"My hero." Yui said sarcastically. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you planned this."

"Maybe I did." He walked over to the bench and sat down. He gestured for Yui to join him. Although reluctant Yui did sit beside him and the fireflies lit up the area. "You look great." He said to her.

"What? This thing, well…my mother gave it me."

"Beautful."

"The dress? I know it is."

"No. You." He looked to her and she blushed slightly. Her eyes looked to his own and she scooted over a bit.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me." She said nervously.

"Maybe I am." Yui felt her breath stop. Her heart began racing and again she scooted over.

"I…uh…well…"

"Here." Kakashi pulled out a smooth black case. "For you." He smiled to her as he handed her the gift. "You'd never believe the headache it gave me to find it for you." Yui took the case and sent her fingers across the smooth texture. Although interested, she was worried. In her head she could imagine all the different things he put in there.

'**_Worms, or something stupid like that.' _**He looked up to him and saw he was serious. No stupid look, or anything mischievous. He seemed truly genuine. "Okay, but if it's a prank I'll murder you." She slowly opened the case and saw the gift inside, 14K White Gold Heart Locket with Diamond. "…"

Kakashi smiled. "If I didn't know better I'd say you liked it."

"…Where? Why? Huh?" More than anything that moment Yui was confused. "Kakashi…"

"Open it." She looked at it the treasure in her hands and slowly opened it. Inside of the locket was an image of her father. "Hapy Birthday." Kakashi said to her.

"Kakashi…" Yui began as tears welled up her eyes.

"You like it?"

"No, I **love **it." She turned her head to the jounin and smiled. "I love it so much." She smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks.Kakashi took the fine jewelry from her and placed it around her neck. "This is so unexpected."

"I'm glad you like it so much." He locked the chain around her neck and she smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Why'd you do it?" She asked wiping the tears from hereyes.

"Before you say thanks you question why I bought it?"

"I just wanted to know why."

"Because…you deserve it." He ruffled her hair and smiled. "Amazing."

"Thanks so much.I know it is." She said while sending her finger around the locket's shape.

"You I mean."

"…" She blushed and turned away quickly. Yui found her breathing had changed and her heart was racing even faster. **_'What's he getting at! Why all of this? And…' _**

"Yui." He called. She turned her head and before she knew it they were face to face.

"…Ye—yes?" Kakashi leant in closer to her. His hand was over his face and slowly pulling down the fabric which covered it. "YES?" She exclaimed and turned away. She began to sweat and her heart was pounding in her chest. His lips came close to her ear and she felt his warm breath on her neck. "Kakashi…" She began.

"Yui…" He called seductively.

"Ye—yes…?"

"Got…you."

"…" Yui felt all the heat in her body change. It flared up wildly from passion to anger. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed as she jumped up. By this time Kakashi had already re-covered his face and was laughing.

"I couldn't help it." He smiled to her.

"You-you ruin everything!" She screamed a little less louder. "And…" She stopped when she realized one of her great fears.

"You lost your voice."

"No. I…" She placed her hands around her throat to feel it was sore and in pain. "I…crap." She said in a low tone.

"Hm. You're throat is sore. Poor baby lemme see."

"Don't touch me." She said hoarsely. Kakashi approached her and touched her shoulder. "I said you're not to touch me!" She tried to scream but it wasn't at all successful. "Damn."

"Hm." Behind them fireworks had begun. The ongoing festival had reached the best part. "Look, fireworks." He pointed up into the sky and she looked up.

"Beautiful!" Her eyes lit up once more.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said staring at her. "So beautiful."

* * *

"Night, Kakashi." Yui waved as the apartment door closed. As he headed out singing a song of joy he came across three miserable and angry students.

"We're hungry." Naruto said.

"And broke." Sakura said.

"What was the point of us taking Yui out today?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked to his three students and smiled.

"None!" He said.

"…"

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted. "I waste my time and money for nothing?"

"No…actually didn't you all have a good time with Yui?"

"Well…yeah." Naruto answered.

"Then why complain? You took her out for her birthday right? I want no complains from you. Now, goodnight." Kakashi walked off leaving them there.

"He…" Sakura began.

"We just…" Naruto said.

"He played us." Sasuke simply stated. The three teens simply frowned and sighed. It had happened again.

* * *

A/N: Cute huh? That's it for this chapter. See you next chapter. If it did suck though (which I think it did) please don't hate me. I'm sick and it's hard to write with a pounding headache. LATER DAYZ! 


	7. Too Close for Comfort

A/n: Hm…this is so great for me. I've never been so devoted to something before. (None of my fanfics at least) I really like this fic, and I'm glad you all like this fic. I like this fic so much I'm planning sequels. I hope you guys stand by me in my writing the sequels. But anyways I just want to give the ultimate thanks to all the readers and all the reviewers. Thanks everyone for your support.

**Naruto: So…this is just really big thanks? **

**Magic: Yeah.**

**Naruto: Hm….THANKS EVERYONE! **

**Sakura: My ears hurt. **

**Naruto: Here's chapter six. **

**Sasuke: You all talk too much. **

**_Chapter 6- Too Close for Comfort_**

She couldn't believe it. Just how in the hell did this happen? She had three options: 1. Suicide 2.Suicide 3. Sit here with the man. She supposed she'd be staying with choice three. **_'Is is horrible. Simply horrible. How'd this happen?' _**

Tsunade had assigned Team 7 a mission. Okay. Great. Yui had complained it would cut her training short and pleaded to Kakashi to let her come. He did so. And by some stupid twist of faith they ended up trapped in a cave. Alone. Together. If she didn't know better she'd say he planned the whole thing. It was to the point where they didn't even remember what the mission was in the first place. (A/n: That's cause I didn't know what the mission was.) Now there they were…stuck together….damn.

Kakashi looked around the dark and dingy cave. Thank goodness for flashlights. He looked again and saw in the entrance was a large boulder. He could easily use his Chidori to get through it, but that would be a waste of chakra. He made the decision to just sit and wait for his students to find them. He sat down and pulled out his book. Sure he had read **_Make-Out Violence_** plenty times, but he had nothing else to be reading. Jiraiya hadn't put up any new works after his release of **_Icha Icha Tactics Special Edition_**. Apart from this there was nothing else for him either. He was turning thirty tomorrow. September 15 had crept on him quickly. Tomorrow it would be official. He'd be an '**old man'**, according to Gai and Asuma. He looked up to Yui and smiled. She simply glared at him. So sitting by the entrance of the cave was Kakashi. Sitting to other side was Yui.

"God might as well kill me." She mumbled. She was stuck with Kakashi in a dark cave. This was no where near good. For all things to happen to her in life she had to be stuck with…him. "WHY!" She screamed.

"Hm? Why what?" He asked and looked away from his book.

"Why all this torture? I mean it's just wrong." She brought her knees to her chest and frowned. "I didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Sure you didn't." He flashed the light over to her and she quickly covered her eyes and hissed.

"Stop it."

"Hm…vampire maybe?"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" She screamed.

"Why not? I mean messing with you is the next best thing."

"Oh yeah? What's the first?"

"Hm….having sex with you. But I have yet to reach that point so…"

"YOU PERVERT!" She took her heel off and threw it to him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kakashi simply ducked and smiled to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You could sound nice about it."

"What? I was being nice."

"Sarcastic is more like it."

"You're too dry."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hm? Nothing. I said nothing. I was just reading my book." He shook his head and returned to using the flashlight for reading purposes.

"…I HATE YOU!"

* * *

The group stood directly in front of the cave. They were looking for their comrades, but couldn't find them. Naruto frowned. "Where are they? I mean we saw them here last." He looked around and sighed. "Sakura-chan I don't see them!"

"Keep looking. They've gotta be here somewhere. I mean they couldn't have just vanished." Sakura looked over to Sasuke.

"Maybe they're---" He began

"I know, maybe they're back at our original meeting point!" Naruto said. "Come on!" He ran ahead and Sakura followed

"…Whatever." Sasuke frowned.

"HELP!" Yui whined. She was lying on the ground by Kakashi's feet. "Someone please save me." She said.

"I told you my students will find us." He turned the page and she sat up. "You worry too much."

"How can you be so calm? We could die in here." He said to him.

"No…well yes, but we won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am." He said to her,

I don't want to die. There's so much stuff I haven't done in life." She lay back on the dirt ground and sighed.

"Like what?"

"Well I haven't been married, and had kids, not to mention done **_it_** yet."

"**_It_**?" A smile formed on Kakashi face. "You're a virgin? Aww how cute."

"Shut up!" She sat back up and shot him a glare. "You sicken me."

"Really? Want some chicken soup?" Kakashi asked.

"…not funny."

"I thought it was." He continued to read his novel and Yui kicked a rock.

"I hate this…"

* * *

"Damn it, where could they be?" Naruto said retuning to the original spot outside the cave. He looked round again and sighed. "I can't believe we can't find them."

"Why don't we look around again?" Sakura suggested.

"You guys I think ---" Sasuke began.

"Let's go!" Naruto jumped up and ran ahead. Again Sakura followed, and again Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"This is so not cool…" Yui rolled over on the ground and sighed. :How long have we been here? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"20 minutes."

"AGH! I want out now!" She jumped up and started screaming. "GET ME OUT!"

"Shhh….it's getting to the best part." Kakashi turned the page of his book and smiled. Yui looked over to him and frowned.

"..How the hell can you read those stupid books? It's just pointless sex."

"Not all the time." He told her.

"Yeah right. You're such a guy." She sat back down and watched Kakashi read some more. "Geez I'm bored."

"Yep." He turned the next page.

"My older brother reads those stupid books too."

"Really?" Kakashi looked up. He was interested to know there was someone just like him.

"Yeah. Once my little sister caught him messing around while reading one of them. She was disturbed for life. Even now she can't look at him right. All she does now is refer to him as the 'loser'."

"Haha. That's funny."

"Yeah. I guess it is." Yui began laughing and Kakashi watched her. Her cheeks got that rosy color again and once more she spawned to him her beautiful smile. After her whole hearted laugh she sighed. "I miss them so much."

"Hm…when do you go home?"

"…well today's the 14th right?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…the 19th."

"…so…so soon?" Kakashi had a slight sound of sadness in his voice. He was rather surprised to hear she'd be leaving sooner than anticipated.

"Yep. I'm heading home soon. I can't wait to see my family it been…what…four months? Something like that." She leant against the cold wall of the cave and sighed. "I'll show my mom how great I am."

"…" '**_She's leaving.' _**

"What's the matter?"

"What? Nothing." He lied. He continued to read his book and Yui found herself staring at him.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored."

"Okay."

"Entertain me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything."

"Really? How about I strip dance for you?"

"No." She said flatly.

"Can't say I didn't try."

"Aww man…" She sighed again and lay down again to the floor.

* * *

"Hm…this is so frustrating!" Naruto complained. "Why can't we find them?" He sat on the ground and leant against the boulder. "We've looked everywhere."

"Where could they have gone?"

"How about----" Sasuke began again.

"Maybe they went back to the village!" Naruto jumped up and grabbed Sasuke. "Come on!" Sakura followed and Sasuke simply sighed…again.

* * *

"Bored…so bored…I think I may die here….due to boredom." Yui rolled over. "This is so wrong…being stuck in here….and I'm hungry too." He looked up and noticed Kakashi was still reading. He felt her eyes on him and shone the flashlight on her.

"Wanna read?" He asked.

"…no. I don't read perverted novels."

"Okay." He returned the light to his page and continued reading along. Yui found herself staring at Kakashi. She couldn't tell why or what about him she was looking at, but she kept on staring. She got up and crept over the jounin's side. She glanced over his shoulder. "Interested?" He asked after a few minutes passed.

"I'm bored."

"So you want to read?" Yui shrugged and sighed.

"I guess…I'm bored enough." She looked and leant over to his shoulder some more. "Hm…so what's going on?"

"Okay, Junko, the main character is having three affairs. He has just been found out by his twin sister that he was sleeping with her boyfriend's sister."

"Hm…Drama."

"Yeah. Plenty." Yui's eyes followed each character and Kakashi enjoyed her close company. He felt her breasts against his back despite the thickness of the vest. Her breathing was regular and he could feel the rise and fall of her breaths. With her face to the side of his own he could smell the sweet scent of her strawberry flavored lip gloss. It reminded him of the night he first met her.

"Interesting…" She said.

"Very…" Before either of them had realized it Yui leant over further and further, and ----

The flashlight was on the other side of the cave. It sent light in the direction of Yui and Kakashi. The two were in the most promising position. Damn him for trying to be a gentleman. He didn't have to make sure she didn't fall. He could have let her touch the ground. But no…he was being the nice guy. Now there they were…he was beneath her, and she was right on top of him. Oh the possibilities.

"Um…this is quite…close."

"Yeah."

"So..um…I'm just gonna get up now."

"What's the rush?" His arms circled around her waist and Yui's face grew heated.

"I…should… we shouldn't…let go…." She started to speak but couldn't. She was confused and worried. Her words were making no sense.

"You're trembling." He said lowly. In his eye Yui could see the deep desire and lust. She feared for her sake as a young woman. "You…worry too much." He teased her by slowly sending his hand up her blouse and Yui found her body was beginning to give. Her breathing was changing as her body began to shake.

"Stop…stop it…." She gasped.

"Why?"

"No."

"Yes." Kakashi was enjoying the sweet torture he was giving her. She could never figure out at this point he was still just playing. **_'This is fun. Very amusing.' _**He thought.

"This could be considered rape, you know." He smiled to her devilishly.

"It's not rape, when it's wanted." He rolled over, placing Yui beneath him. He leaned in closer, burying his face in the nape of her neck. "You like this."

"No…I…Kakashi." She whispered. Her eyes now had a different look. No longer was it a look of fear, but more a look of eagerness. "Yes…yes…" Kakashi's eye widened when he heard her tone of voice. He looked at her. She was now the one ready and willingly. "Please…go right ahead." Her eyes read different. She had changed on him again. It wasn't a bright glow, but more like a mystic gaze. A gaze as if meant to seduce a man. If he wasn't careful…it would work.

"That's it." He breathed. "I win!" He smiled.

"Wha—WHAT?" She screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay you guys, this is it! If we don't find them, then they've gotta be dead or something!" Naruto shouted.

"Where could they be? I don't understand it. I mean we left them here." Sakura began.

"Did you try looking behind the rock?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" They said in unison.

"The big ass boulder behind us." He said.

"…" Naruto and Sakura turned to see the large boulder. "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… um…Sakura-chan, go ahead and break it, or something." Naruto said.

"Um…okay." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a powerful punch to the boulder (A/n: This is why Sakura had earned the nickname 'Mini Tsunade')

"It never hit me they'd be there." Naruto said as the rock crumbled. "I mean…" His eyes widened when he saw Yui and Kakashi in the midst of their business. "…"

"…" Sakura too was speechless.

"…"

"Damn Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spat. "Talk about getting close, huh?"

"…" Yui's eyes widened when she finally realized what was going on. "OH MY GOD!" She pushed Kakashi from over her and quickly jumped up. "It's not what you think!"

"How are you so sure?" Naruto said. "Yui-chan is cheating on me with Kakashi-sensei. Isn't that what it looks like? Hm…Right Sakura-chan? Sasuke?" Naruto said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well…yeah." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hehehe." Sakura couldn't help but smile to the situation at hand. "I honestly do find this hilarious."

"Aww…you guys discovered our secret relationship. And I wanted to keep it in the closet." Kakashi joked.

"YOU FUCKING ASS! THANKS TO YOU THEY THINK WE'RE DATING!" Yui screamed and took off her other heel and threw it at Kakashi who simply dodged again.

"Hm. Yui, no, we're just kidding. It's a joke." Sakura said. In her head she could imagine a volcano exploding. The volcano was representation of Yui.

"Oh my God I hate this!"

Naruto handed her back her shoes and smiled. "It was a joke. Sorry Yui-chan."

"Whatever!" She snatched the pair of heels from the teen and put them back on. "I don't appreciative the teasing me, you guys." She told them.

"Sorry." They said in unison, excluding Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke had no reason to apologize, and Kakashi never really did apologize for all the trouble he caused her.

"Fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can we just go? I'm hungry." Her stomach growled a bit and the three teens laughed. As they began to head back to the village Kakashi grabbed Yui's wrist.

"I think you were too much fun in there."

"Really? I was just playing along." She shrugged.

"What?"

"Watch out for me Kakashi, because now I'm turning the tables." She grinned devilishly. She shook free from his hold and went off ahead. Kakashi stood there with a confused look on his face. He was now worried. Would she really turn the tables on him? And if she did, how good would she be at it? More than anything that moment, Kakashi was excited. He wanted to see just exactly what she'd do.

* * *

A/n: Oh… the game has become more complicated…for both players are now fully participating. OKAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you guys are wondering why this chapter probably sucked…it was just made for them to become a lil' intimate. And boy, was that close, huh? I hope you guys wait for me, as I proceed to plan the next chapter, where the intimacy is much more, and Yui learns from dear Kakashi the fun there is in bothering people. Till then Later Days! 


	8. Why You Are

A/n: Oh my goodness. This is it guys! I've reached chapter 7! This chapter Yui learns how fun it is to spoof on folks and also she learns some about Kakashi. So Enjoy!

**Naruto: I can't believe Yui is cheating on me with Kakashi-sensei. **

**Sakura: You were never together, idiot. **

**Sasuke: You had to admit it all was amusing, wasn't it? **

**Sakura: Yeah. **

**Naruto: Everyone be ready for the special bonus chapter 7! **

**Sakura: Bonus? **

**Sasuke: Two chapters merged into one. **

**Sakura: Oh, interesting. Everyone, don't forget to read and review. **

_**Chapter 7-Why You Are **_

As the sun slowly went down Yui walked ahead slowly. In her mind she just realized what she had said to Kakashi, and was worried whether he took her seriously or not. **_'I hope he doesn't really think I was being serious. But if he does... why not have fun with it!' _**She began to laugh loudly and Naruto frowned.

"She's so creepy when she laughs like that." He said. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. You're always bothering the girl." She said.

"No, Kakashi-sensei is always bothering her. We laugh." He said in defense.

"Whatever." She walked up ahead and caught up to Yui, who was done with her evil laughter. "You okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, just hungry." She held her stomach and frowned. "Kakashi didn't let me eat breakfast today. And again he was late."

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei is like that." She smiled slightly.

"Sakura, I hope what you saw doesn't make you think any less of me."

"No. It doesn't at all. I thought it was kind of cute."

"…Don't." Yui shot Sakura a glare.

"Okay." She smiled.

Kakashi was slowly walking behind the group thinking. In his head he was wondering what Yui really meant. It excited him, and he couldn't wait. Still…for her to just come out like that…it worried him a bit. Just a bit. **_'Was she serious? Could it be she's smartening up to my game? No, she's to quick tempered for that. So...what's she up to?' _**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"No need to scream I'm standing next to you." She said.

"Oh. Listen, Sasuke and I were talking---"

"He was talking, I just nodded."

"Yeah, so anyways, we all should get Yui and Kakashi-sensei together." Naruto finished.

"Well, yeah I agree." They whispered amongst themselves. "Yui says she's hungry, why don't we send them on a dinner date?" Sakura looked to Naruto who smiled back.

"Great! Sakura-chan I love your brains, maybe we should go on a date after!" He smiled to her again.

"Thanks for the compliment, but no." She said flatly.

"I tried." He frowned. "So Sasuke you'll help out?"

"Need you ask stupid questions?" Sasuke replied.

"I guess that's yes." Sakura said. The two boys slowed they're pace to walk with Kakashi while Sakura speeded up hers to walk with Yui again. "You said you're hungry? Let's go eat out Yui-chan." Sakura smiled to the woman who shook her head in a negative response.

"I wanna go home and shower. I smell like that bastard." She told her.

"No, you look and smell just fine."

"I don't want to."

"You said you were hungry." Sakura pouted and formed a cute puppy face, pleading to Yui. "Please come and eat." Yui couldn't turn the pink haired girl away again. Her face and behavior brought memories of her younger sister.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Great." Sakura jumped up. She smiled to Yui and hugged her.

"Hey," She laughed. "Gimme some space." She ruffled the younger female's hair and smiled. "Why so happy about it?"

"Oh, no particular reason."

The boys looked to Kakashi who was in a world of his own. Different thoughts playing over in his head caused him to ignore the existence of the two young males to his side. Naruto looked to Sasuke, who looked back and they poked the man in his arms simultaneously. "What?" He said after a minute of having them poke.

"We should go out and eat." Naruto said to him.

"I have no money." He lied.

"Sure you do, but we'll be paying so it won't matter." Naruto smiled. "Besides, wouldn't you like to eat out with Yui? Huh? We could stay if you want. Or leave. It's up to you. Depending on your decision, this could be a date." Naruto looked to Sasuke and winked. Sasuke smiled back and joined in on the fun.

"Kakashi, it's clearly obvious you are attracted to Yui." Sasuke said lowly. Kakashi stopped walking for a moment and looked to the boy who spilled his ever so secretive secret. "It may not be obvious to her because you like her, but to us, it is very obvious. Time spent with us over the years has taken from you ability to lie to us."

"Not really. We never believed him when he'd lie." Naruto said.

"Take this opportunity to go out with her. No jokes, or games, but a serious date." Sasuke looked to Kakashi with a stare that made it seem like he was the adult. Kakashi smiled and soon laughed.

"I like your approach Sasuke. Very nice. But my answer is no." He said to the teen.

"Then I suppose you don't mind if I tell her you like her myself then, right?"

"Sasuke, you sound confident about this case. What proof do you have I like her?" Kakashi asked and leant in to the young boy. His eye stared deep into Sasuke's own. Sasuke simply smiled.

"You brought her jewelry."

"I was just being nice."

"You flirt with her constantly."

"I'm joking."

"You mumbled in your sleep once how badly you wanted her."

"Really?"

"Naruto heard it."

"You believe everything Naruto says?"

"Sakura did too. You and I know she's the most honest person of our group. We also know Yui trusts her most. If Sakura was to say to Yui you were interested in her, she'd definitely believe it. I know this for a fact." Sasuke said. By the way he stated his case he sounded as if a lawyer in court. Kakashi didn't feel like arguing with the child, and Naruto was staring to sing to himself. This was sign his boredom was increasing and soon he'd start trivial conversation. Usually this would lead to why Sakura would never date him and Sasuke leaving him to deal with Naruto alone. He didn't want any of this to go on, so he smiled to the boy and sighed.

"You win. I'll take her out."

"No games played?" Naruto asked.

"None." He responded.

"Noting stupid. You'll be a true gentleman." Sasuke said.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Kakashi smiled.

"Good." He smiled. His deed was done. He could now get on with his life without Naruto bringing this up again, or so he hoped.

Naruto smiled. He was happy it was that easy. He looked ahead and smiled to the female figures walking further on. He whistled loudly and Sakura turned around. He gave her a smile of accomplishment and she smiled back. "So, let's go to the Korean Barbeque. I'm staring." Sakura said to Yui. "Hey guys you heard that?"

"Yeah, just fine." Kakashi said.

* * *

Sasuke waited outside. As they arrived in the restaurant Yui headed towards the restroom and Sakura called over to a waiter. "Hey!" He greeted to her knowing they were regulars like Asuma's team. 

"Hi. Um..it's the usual."

"For all of you, right?"

"No. Just two. We're not all staying." She told him.

"Hm? Okay. You want something nice?"

"Very nice. Just for my sensei and my older friend."

"The blonde?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Here's your pay now. She handed in cash which was pooled in by Naruto and Sasuke plus her own amounts. "Can you do this before she gets from the restroom?"

"Sure." He looked over to Kakashi and directed him towards a private table. He returned to Sakura with a smile. "I've got him set. That's all?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled to the waiter boy. He smiled back and leant in close to her.

"Maybe you and I can go on our own date sometime."

"Maybe you should give Sakura her space." Naruto said tapping the guy's shoulder.

"And who are you, her boyfriend?" He asked and frowned.

"Hey, leave this nonsense alone and come on. I want to go home already." Sakura said to Naruto. "No thanks on your offer. Sorry." She smiled to the boy. "And yes he is my boyfriend." She grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled even larger. "So don't make such a move again. Bye now." She walked out the restaurant waving to Kakashi as she went.

"Sakura-chan you mean it?" Naruto asked as they made it outside. He had a look of hope in his blue eyes.

"No. But I lied and said you were. This way he'd leave me alone, thinking I was taken." She released his hand and smiled.

"Oh." He looked away. "Why can't we be though?" He asked, not changing his gaze.

"Huh?" she looked to him. 'What do you mean?"

"Why can't you have feelings for me? Why can't we go out?" He asked again.

"Naruto…I don't… I don't see you that way." She touched his shoulder and he shrugged it off.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about this again. Let's just find Sasuke and go home."

"We use to be together." He said. Sakura turned around and frowned. "Then you wanted to drop it when Sasuke returned. The relationship we had created ended. You use to let me kiss you."

"Not this again! I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go?"

"…Sure." He walked past her coldly. "Let's find Sasuke and go." He walked on ahead leaving her standing there.

'…**_Naruto, I can't stay with you…when I still love him. I'd only hurt you more. That's something I don't want to do.' _**The mid September breeze blew coolly and Sakura looked to the ground. She snapped out of her trance and ran ahead to get the guys.

Yui saw Kakashi sitting alone. In her head many thoughts played. **_'Where are those blasted kids! They tricked me!' _**She looked around and saw they were no where in sight. **_'I'm going home.' _**She stepped forward and suddenly stopped when she heard the loud grumble of her stomach. **_'I am really hungry…but I don't want to eat with him! He always makes me pay! I have no cash on me today. Hm…..' _**Her stomach growled louder. **_'Fine. I'll stay and eat.' _**She walked over to the table and sat down. Kakashi removed his book from his face and smiled to her.

"Hi."

"No. Where are those kids?"

"Oh…well…Sakura said she was on a diet. Naruto planned to go eat with Iruka and Sasuke is Sasuke." He told her.

"Damn punks tricked me into staying with you. I can't figure out why." She crossed her legs and picked up the menu. "Might as well eat. You are paying, right?"

"They paid before going."

"Oh." Her eyes went across the menu searching for what to order. Kakashi did the same. The silence in between them was deadly. After a while the two ordered and had eaten up. They ordered desert as well and waited for the waiter to return. Yui couldn't help but ask the question that had been eating away at her since the dinner begun. "Why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked to her and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't pull any stupid tricks on me. No rude jokes or anything. What's up with you?" She asked.

"I believe I've troubled you enough today. Can't I be nice?" He said as the waiter placed before them slices of strawberry short cake.

"…" Yui looked at her slice and smiled. **_'He's waiting for me to make my move, huh? Well I'll show him what I can do.' _**"Okay. I guess it's alright then. I had no reason to get upset. Sorry." She took her fork and brushed it against the whipped cream on the desert. She then brought the utensil to her lips and licked it gently. "I shouldn't have been so rude." Her tongue danced lightly against the fork's mental ends and she whispered to him. "But you like naughty girls, don't you?" Kakashi's eye widened. She was playing the game now.

"I guess so. I don't like them too naughty though. They tend to have superiority complexes." He watched her eat more. Every last movement she made, his eye would be sure to catch her. "You? Do you like naughty guys?"

"Maybe. Sometimes. Depends on my mood." She slipped her foot out her heel and slowly placed it in his lap. "Usually I take guys who know what to give me." She said to him seductively. Kakashi smiled. He couldn't help himself. He just had to. It was hard enough restraining himself the whole meal.

"Hm…you say this…yet you're the virgin." He said bluntly. Yui frowned bitterly and took her foot from in between his legs. "I was just saying." She sighed deeply.

"Why? It was going so well and you ruined it. Why must you ruin everything?"

"To tell you the honest truth, it's fun." He simply stated.

"Fun? You torment people!"

"Yeah."

'Why?"

"I'm a ninja, I'm a little sadistic."

"…Good point made."

"You want to see how fun it is?"

'Hm?"

"I'll show you how fun it is to bother people. You get laughs out of their torment."

"…Ahh…I have nothing else better to do. Let's go." The two gathered themselves and left the restaurant.

* * *

"There." Kakashi pointed to a couple sitting in the park. He and Yui were hiding in bushes, like a pair of kids playing hide and seek. "Try it out." 

"But…what should I say?"

"Hm…the two look familiar. I think its Gai's kids, Neji and Tenten. I don't believe they're very open about the relationship, so why not let them know that you'll keep their secret." He pushed her forward and she slowly stepped out the bush. She approached the two teens sitting on the bench and smiled.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hm...hi Ms.Yui." Tenten waved nervously.**_ 'Where's she come from?' _**Neji looked to her and frowned. He sensed the presence of his teacher's 'rival'. Crap.

"Good Evening Ms.Yui." Neji greeted.

"So what are you two doing out here so late?" she asked as if a simple school girl.

"We were just chatting." Tenten responded.

"Really? Just the two of you? I see Gai, and Lee no where." She looked around the area quickly and frowned. "I guess it is just the two of you." She sat don in between them and crossed her legs. "What were you talking about? Hm…?"

"Nothing important. Just idle chat." Tenten smiled nervously once again.

'Oh..idle..okay…." She nodded. "But if idle then why are you blushing?"

"No…reason." Tenten looked away and Neji sighed.

"Hm..Neji, you and Tenten wouldn't be dating would you?" Yui asked absent minded.

"…Why is it your concern?" He asked her.

"Oh…since you respond that way…I guess I could say… you are dating. It's just you don't want anyone to know." She got up and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry. I won't say to anyone that 'NEJI AND TENTEN ARE DATING!' I mean that's just wrong since you want to keep it a low key relationship." She smiled. Tenten blushed furiously and Neji's frown became even bitterer.

"Please Ms.Yui keep your voice down." Tenten whispered.

"Why? I told you I wasn't telling anyone about this. You worry too much. It's not like I'm going to walk around Konoha screaming 'TENTEN AND NEJI ARE DATING!' really loud." Neji slapped his forehead and Tenten looked around nervously.

"Please keep your voice down." She pleaded. "Please."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry to bother you two lovebirds. You really are cute together. I'll just be going. Bye." She waved and walked away. Neji quickly got up and grabbed Tenten, walking away as if being pursed.

When Yui returned to her hiding space she saw a laughing Kakashi. "Good job, on your first try." He said in between laughs.

"Hey, that was kind of funny." She giggled. "I liked it."

"Wanna do some more?" He asked. "The people of Konoha are just victims, lined up."

"Okay, I guess. The night is young." The two left the bushes and Kakashi grabbed her hand.

"Iruka has this neighbor who gives him muffins after her work day is done. I believe there's something to mess around with there." He smiled.

"Sure." She nodded. The two left the park and headed over to the apartment complexes. The entire evening Kakashi and Yui goofed on unsuspecting people of Konoha. It had earned them death threats from Iruka, glares from Kurenai and things tossed at them as they left. They painted the village red. The most fun Yui had since her father had died was given to her by Kakashi and his silly ways.

* * *

He opened his apartment door and she followed in behind. He entered the bathroom and showered; Yui threw her self onto his sheets. "Oh my God. As wrong as it was…that was the most fun I've ever had." She sighed deeply and rolled over in the bed. "These sheets are so comfy." As he exited the bathroom he was dressed in dark pajama pants that had little scarecrows on them. 

"Oh no. You're not sleeping in my bed all sticky like, go and shower." He told her.

"Fine, whatever." She got up and headed to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and he smiled as she did so. He looked around for an extra towel and something for her to wear. He found the matching top for his pants and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Here. I can't have you around nude." He said.

"Just toss it in here." She said. Her voice wasn't too loud over the sound of the shower. He did as told and closed the door. He tidied the room a bit and sat on his bed. He undressed his face, removing his forehead protector and mask. After a while Kakashi laid down, burying his face into his pillow. He had to admit, he was somewhat exhausted. He began to drift off to sleep when he heard her voice. "Done." She said as she opened the bathroom door. She had on the pajama shirt and was drying her hair with the towel. Kakashi looked up and saw her. She seemed to be the world's most precious thing at that moment. (A/N; Can you imagine that image? It'd be cute.)

"Oh. Now you're all squeaky clean." He smiled. She stared at him in awe. "What's wrong?" He asked her, worried by her gaze.

"You…you…you're so handsome." She said almost breathless.

"Hm?" It was at that very moment he realized he had no longer been wearing his mask. He sighed and found it pointless to try and hide his face. She had already seen. "There you have it. You've seen me."

Yui smiled and climbed unto the bed. She leant closer and closer to him. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why hide such a beautiful face?" She slowly brought her finger and touched his nose. He didn't move. At that moment Kakashi couldn't even breathe. "You're so magnificent. Your skin, it's so smooth." She ran her finger across his face touched his lips. "So precious." She said. "How…how'd you get this?" She asked him referring to the sharingan and the scar that came with it.

"A gift from a lost friend." He whispered.

"I can image…the pain." She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sad…It's like I can feel your pain by just looking at it."

"Now you know one of the many reasons I hide most my appearance." He frowned.

"You hide your face because of this? No…that's not enough. It's just not enough. You hide such a magnificent creation because of a scar and a different eye. It's not right at all. You're so selfish." She leant her forehead against his own and she looked into both his yes. "They're so deep." Kakashi smiled slightly as her sweet breaths touched his face. It still smelled of strawberry short cake. Her hair smelt of strawberries. She must have found his favorite shampoo.

"We should go to sleep. I'm tried."

"No. Tell me more."

"I wish to sleep. I have a mission in the morning."

"Tell me what I want to know." She whispered. "Let me know of you." Her jaded eyes stared into his own. As sleepy as he was he did feel like letting her know. She'd finally come to understand his ways. Why he was the way he was. "Tell me."

* * *

He lay in her lap as she ran her fingers through his sliver hair. "It feels like I've been able to breathe, after all this time. I can breathe." The two had talked. His alarm clock blinked many times to show 2:45am. The wee hours of the morn caught up with them. 

"You, okay?" She asked. "You had a lot on your chest."

"…" Kakashi's eye lids fell heavy. His breathing was slower. He felt like a young child in the arms of his protector. For the first time, he felt truly relived. A relief that carried his body off the earth and allowed him to view the sky with stars galore. He whispered things in his light sleep. Small words like thank you, and precious. "Why do you care…" he trailed off. Still in his heart and his mind words had yet to be said.

"You seem like me…when my father died. You know the same pain. I…" She lowered her head to his face and kissed his forehead. "I know why you are." She said to him. "I know why you are the way you are." She closed her eyes as single tears slid down her cheeks. She whispered to his sleeping form "Sleep well…"

"Not yet…we can't sleep like this." He rose up from her lap and she watched him. He looked to her. Kakashi frowned. "I made you cry." He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I can't believe I made you cry. I feel so bad now."

"Don't." She held his hands and kissed his fingertips. "I…Kakashi I'm still crying." She said. She released his hands and wiped her tears into the sleeves of the shirt. "I didn't know…it hurts so badly all over again." He laid her down on the pillow and touched her forehead.

"You've given yourself a fever taking on my stress."

"No…it's not your fault." She cried into the pillow. "I'm just weak."

"Yui…" Kakashi rubbed her back and soon her crying had ceased. He looked upon her sleeping finger. The moonlight shone against her skin. Her blonde hair a mess against the pillow. She was a sleeping goddess. Her moved a single strand from over her face and placed it behind her ear. **_'How'd this night happen? How'd I open up to her so easily…? How...Why…? …' _**

He looked to her sleeping figure again and his breath froze when he realized it. **_'I love her.' _**He laid down beside the sleeping beauty and held her hand. He placed it on his cheek and sleep came upon him.

He was tired.

He was sleepy.

He was in love.

_**For the first time ever.**_


	9. Feeling

A/n: …He loves her. It's the highest point! We've reached the ultimate. I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly, but you know. I just couldn't ruin the moment. It'd be wrong. Here's chapter 8.

**_Chapter 8-Feeling _**

Morning had arrived. After an evening of grief and tears the night had been cleared by fresh born new day. The day light danced in through the apartment window. Yui lay under the sheets deep in the midst of slumber. Her hair was a mess. Different strands were across the pillow, some loose strands over her brow. The noise she made in her sleep were tender. They had been delicate just like the sound of child. Her jaded eyes were slowly revealed as her heavy eye lids arose. **_'Where am I…?' _**She slowly raised her body from the laying position and she scanned the area which had been in. **_'this isn't my apartment…this…is this Kakashi's apartment.' _**She took the covers from over her lower body and placed her feet to the cold wooden floor. **_'Where is Kakashi…what happened last night?' _**

She thought back and remembered how the two had goofed off the entire night. Then they had come to his apartment. A faint pink colored her cheeks when she remembered how she had seen his face. It was like no image she'd ever laid eyes on. "That's right…" Soon after that thoughts of what he told her played in her head as well. His own pain and suffering, had been similar to her, maybe even worse. It would only seem so if the two were compared. Something she did not plan to do.

Yui's eyes looked around the room again, and saw a calendar. She approached it and looked to the dates. "The fifteenth is today. I leave the nineteenth…today's…the fifteenth…?" She looked closer and notice a small sticker placed on it. It said happy birthday. "His birthday..? Today's his birthday, huh? I should do something for him …" She looked around the room and sighed. "I'll have to get him something. What do I..." She walked over to his desk and noticed a sheet of paper on top of the rest of the disorder. "He's such a guy." She picked it up and read the note addressed to her.

_Yui, _

_Had an early mission. I'll see you late this afternoon. Maybe we can talk more. Please wait for me. _

_Love,_

_Kakashi_

"Hm…I guess I could do something for him…" She sighed deeply and placed the paper back onto its junky location. She quickly changed her clothes. "Does he have an extra key?" She searched the apartment and saw an extra key hanging by the calendar. "Can't believe I missed that." She gathered her things and headed home as to wash up properly.

* * *

Yui walked around the village streets looking for the perfect cake. She gathered up some party supplies and finally decided strawberry short cake would be the best. It was **their **favorite. She searched for what felt like hours for a gift, but couldn't seem to find one. After giving up she consulted Naruto.

"Hm…a present for Kakashi-sensei…uh...today's his birthday! What is he fifty?" He said with questionable look.

"…to tell you the truth I don't even know. His face doesn't show how old he probably is." She blushed again when she thought of his handsome face. She began to giggle and Naruto stared at her stupidly. He soon smiled.

'**_Our plan worked.' _**He thought. "Uh...he really likes those hentai novels. By him a new one."

"Hm…It would seem like he owns all those released already."

"Yeah…hm…YEAH! I can get you one! A new one."

"Where from?"

"You don't worry about that. I've got it covered." He smiled to the woman. "I'll meet you at Kakashi-sensei's place at three!"

"Thanks Naruto." She hugged the boy and smiled. "I'm throwing him a party so tell Iruka okay?"

"Uh…okay! I'll tell everyone." He ran off and Yui smiled.

"Okay, that gift is taken care of…now what? Oh!" She smiled when she thought what to do.

Yui headed towards Kakashi's apartment and began to set up. A birthday banner was spread across the door. The cluttered desk was cleaned up. Instead of paper and old hentai novels she placed on it snacks, beverages, and the cake.

Yui gave her all and went as far to redecorate the jounin's room. She bought curtains, new bed sheets and changed them. From those deep green sheets with the shuriken on them, to a beautiful blue bed spread and pillows. Many pillows. (A/n: I'm one of those women who love countless pillows. Sure they serve no purpose since you only sleep on one, but they're so pretty.) She polished the floors and even did over his bathroom. (A/N: She went all out.) When finished she collapsed on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "Done." Yui stretched a bit, and yarned.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Yui greeted Naruto and company warmly. "Hi everyone. So you got it?" She asked Naruto.

"Yep. The never released **_Come Come Paradise: THE AFTER TALES. _**That perverted hermit said it was going to be his last book. I knew he was lying though." Naruto handed the book to Yui who hugged him. Naruto thought back to his meeting with Jiraiya as to get the book. That old man was irritating.

"_So why do you want it? You've finally come to admit that I'm a fabulous writer and the books interest you. I knew eventually you'd give in to my greatness and learn what true writing is. I'm glad you've finally come to appreciate me." Jiraiya said to Naruto proudly. _

"_No. Never. Don't think so highly of yourself." Naruto told the hermit. _

"_Aww…why lead me on so?" He made up a sad face and blinked to Naruto who stepped back. _

"_Yui-chan wants a new novel for Kakashi-sensei's birthday." _

"_Oh? Hm…you should have said so in the first place." _

"_I did when I called you." Naruto said plainly. _

"…"

"…"

"_Okay. Here you go. The never before released Come Come Paradise: THE AFTER TALES! It was going to be my last." _

"_No it wasn't." _

"_How would you know?" _

"_I've trained with you for years. I know." _

"_..Here." Jiraiya handed the teen the book and sighed. "Tell Kakashi I said happy birthday." _

"_Sure." _

"_And tell Yui I love her." _

"…_eww." Naruto walked off while the older man stood there with a goofy look on his face. _

"He's gonna love this. I'm glad you guys came. But Naruto, where are the guests?" She asked looking around. No one was in the hall. "I asked you to invite some people."

"I did."

"Well?"

"They're outside." Yui re-entered the apartment and saw through the window a large group. It was each team and their teachers. They had all come interested in the attending the party. Well most of them...some of them… (A/n: Okay, they came because they were bored. I don't know...) "See?" He said proudly as he entered the apartment. "Hm, Yui-chan you really went all out in here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked as she turned around and looked to the three teens. "What are you implying?"

"…If you dislike Kakashi-sensei so much why do **all** of this?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hm…it wouldn't be you like him, would it?" Naruto asked her.

"No…no…I'm just being nice."

"Nice? This looks more **loving**, than nice." Sasuke said and looked around the room.

"No. Don't play games with me! I'm just being appreciative, that's all!" She shouted to them.

"Sure…" They all rolled their eyes and smiled widely to her.

'**_I mean…where do they get off...and…besides…I'm just being nice. He got me something good for my birthday, I'm returning the favor…I don't…I don't like him…' _**"I don't like him…that way." Her eyes slowly traveled across the room and she saw for herself the lengths she went through. **_'I have done a lot.' _**She shook her head violently and snapped out of her trance. "Come on! Get everyone up here for the party!" She smiled.

* * *

Kakashi walked along. He sighed and looked around. The village was the same lively way it always was. But in his mind things seemed to move slow. Time stood still. Everything was motionless. For him time was unmoving because he had feelings he never felt before. It changed his universe. As he walked towards the apartment complexes he sighed. He looked into the sky. **_'Did she wait for me?' _**

Yui headed home again as to change into something more suitable. She dressed in a pink silk Chinese traditional dress which had vivid patterns of dragons, and phoenix on the fabric. She slipped on pink heels and put on her favorite strawberry lip-gloss. She brushed her fussed hair and smiled to herself in the mirror. Before she left she prepared his gift by writing something in it quickly and wrapping it in green gift paper.

She headed back to the party and saw everyone was enjoying themselves. Other people had come, and were hanging out. Even Genma showed up. He stood outside the apartment drinking beer with Asuma and Gai. Yui smiled when she heard the conversation.

"So now's he's thirty." Gai said. "He's old!"

"Yeah. Just as you. You're not exactly a new blossomed flower." Asuma said to him.

"Hey, you're as young as you feel. I don't look a day over twenty–five." Gai smiled and did his nice guy pose.

"No, you look thirty. If anyone here doesn't seem to age its, Genma. He doesn't look over his twenties." Asuma looked to Genma who smiled back. (A/n: Genma is so cool. I mean dude deflects kunai's with a toothpick. Come now! That's awesome!)

"Kakashi can be fifty and we'll never tell if he looks it. You never see his face. Not to mention he has silver hair. We'll never tell of he greys or not." Gai frowned. Yui smiled and the image of Kakashi's handsome face came back to mind.

'**_He looks like a celestial being. More beautiful than any man in this world.' _**She smiled and walked up to the men. "Glad you're having fun."

"Hm? Yep. I've been having a good time, but where's the man of the hour?" Asuma asked.

"Um...Well he said he had a mission. He should be here soon." She told them and smiled. "I hope you don't go."

"No, we need to sing to him, right you guys?" He looked to Gai and Genma who nodded.

"It's nice that you're doing this for him. What you in love with him or something?" Gai asked. Yui blushed furiously and began to shout at him.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT? I DON'T FEEL SO AT ALL!"

"If so there is no reason to scream. If you don't like him just say so. In you screaming it implies you have something to hide. That maybe you have feelings for him." Genma simply stated. His toothpick moved with each of his words.

"…" Yui frowned and headed inside the apartment. "Whatever." She mumbled.

"She likes the idiot." Asuma smiled.

"Which one us of doesn't?" Gai said as he watched her walk off. "He's an okay guy."

"Unlike you." Genma smiled to Asuma.

"Yep, Gai ifsfar from okay." Asuma nodded.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed and turned around.

* * *

Kakashi headed to the apartment complexes with an exhausted look underneath his masked face. He yawned and walked towards his own apartment. The hall was loud, filled with chatter and music. He raised an eyebrow when he saw everyone. Naruto ran up to him and shouted loudly

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The crowd there began to clap and he looked at them more dazed.

"Birthday…? Mine…?" He shrugged his shoulders and headed into his apartment receiving pats on the back and applause. "Thanks everyone." He said sleepy toned. He looked around and didn't see Yui. As the night went he still couldn't find her.

Yui stood outside the apartment, hiding herself from him. She feared what would happen if she did see him. **_'I couldn't like him. I couldn't have feelings for him…I…I don't like him…' _**"After last night…what do I feel for him?" She whispered to her self. The party went on into the night. Kakashi did not see Yui, she didn't want him to.

"Okay everyone thanks fro the evening, but you all need to go." Kakashi said as he slowly pushed Gai out his apartment door.

"But we didn't get to sing to you." Gai whined.

"No thanks." The crowd followed Gai and exited. Many said happy birthday again and wished him a pleasant year. As Kurenai exited he touched her shoulder. "Have you seen Yui?" He asked.

"Hm…I think she was standing outside the apartment." Kakashi pushed through the exiting crowd and saw Yui standing to the side of the door.

"Hey." He said. She looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"Happy Birthday." She said to him.

"Come inside." He told her. He grabbed her hand and headed back into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai stood to the door's side and tried hard to listen in on the conversation. Genma watched them and frowned.

"Why do you have to interfere?" He asked.

"Keep your voice down." Gai told him in a whisper.

"…whatever." He watched as others stared joining in. Before he knew it most the party guests were lined up against the wall listening to whatever could be said on the inside. Even Anko stood toGai's side and joined in. Genma would never admit it but he was interested. He leaned in over Kurenai, who smiled.

"So you do care."

"Somewhat."

* * *

Kakashi stood up and threw his things to the floor. From his forehead protector, mask to his vest, and supplies, everything but his shirt and pants hit the floor. After he dropped himself onto his bed and rolled over, burying his face in one of the many pillows. He sat up when he realized that there were about six different pillows sitting on his bed. "So many…pillows?" He looked around and noticed the bed spread was changed as well. "And my sheets are…blue?" He looked to the blonde woman and raised an eyebrow. "Is this a gift?"

"Well I couldn't stand how dull the room looked so I changed it up a bit. You're lucky I was short on money, or I would have gotten you a rug too." She smiled and sat beside him on the bed. "Did you enjoy the party?" She asked.

"I suppose I did. It was fun having everyone here. It would have been better if I saw you though." He lay next to her and looked in her eyes. "I can't believe I missed you the whole night. You look beautiful." He said.

"Don't I always?" She sat up and walked across the room to his desk. "I got you something."

"You mean there's more besides the whole makeover to my room? I must say you've spoiled me." She walked over to him and handed him the wrapped gift. He slowly unwrapped it and yarned a couple times while doing do. His eyes widened when he saw it. "…"

"For that you can also thank Naruto." She smiled to him. **_'Why does him feeling joy make me happy? I just can't…' _**

"This is…" He smiled and placed the book on the bed. "Thank you, Yui."

"It's not done. Read the inside." She opened the book and showed him the cover page.

_Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to say to you exactly but I hope these words do it for me. Since I came here I couldn't stand you. You just had a thing for troubling me. For the longest I didn't know for what reasons. Over time I saw that you could be understanding and sincere. On the other hand, I wasn't. This gift is to show my appreciation for you and your ways. Even though I complained, and ranted the truth was I enjoyed your antics, and learned to laugh again. So Happy Birthday and thank you. _

_Love, Yui _

"…a thanks…? I feel I should thank you."

"No. You've taught me something. To be happy. I couldn't be happy before. I was too stuck on my father passing to even try and live happily. But since I came here I've learn to enjoy live, and live it more abundantly."

"Then I guess…you're welcome." He smiled. "Why all of this though? It's a bit much for thanks."

"Well what are you saying? That—that I like you or something? Because if so, I don't. Don't forget that."

"Yui—" He called

"And moreover, everyone keeps on saying that I do. It's clearly obvious that I don't and just because I wrote all that nice stuff doesn't mean anything!"

"Yui." He called.

"What?" She snapped. Her eyes widened when she realized they were face to face.

"Thank you." They gazed deep into each other's eyes. Kakashi gently leant forward and kissed her flavored lips. The kiss was warm and sweet. No lust or desire was involved. No games or jokes were behind it. The meeting of their lips was pure, and genuine. It was a touch of lovers.

When they parted the two were speechless. Their eyes remained focused on the other. Nothing could be said. Nothing could come to mind. The moment was impenetrable. Kakashi caressed her cheek and she held his hand. The entire world seemed to be unmoving for that moment.

"Amazing…" Finally escaped her lips. "It was like…it was out of this world." She turned so her back faced him. "This was quite an evening, huh?" Kakashi hugged her from behind. His arms circled around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"This is the best gift one could receive, Yui." He whispered into her ear.

"It's late…I should go." She drew herself from his embrace. "Um…I'll talk to you tomorrow and stuff." As she reached for the door knob she felt a cold shiver up her spine. Something was holding her back. She didn't want to leave.

"Stay with me Yui." He said to her.

"…I've done too much. I can't stay." She held the door knob tighter. So tight one would think she'd lose life if she let go. "I…" Her breathes became short as she felt him hold on to her again. She turned to face him and soon her back was against the door. "I have to go."

"No." He leaned his forehead onto her shoulder. "Stay the night, Yui. Stay with me."

"I…I can't stay with you. I have to go. I have to leave now." Kakashi stepped back from her and in his eyes were looks of question and disappointment. "Good night Kakashi." She opened the door and Kurenai, Genma and Asuma fell through. Everyone else moved to the side.

"Uh…we were gonna…Kurenai left something." Asuma lied.

"…" Genma climbed off the dark haired woman and dusted himself off. "It wasn't my idea." He turned away and headed down the hall.

"…um…hehehe…" **_'I wish I had a good excuse right now.' _**Kurenai thought. She got up off Asuma and rubbed her elbow. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She turned away and quickly retreated, leaving Asuma there. Asuma looked at Yui and then stood up.

"Um…" He began. **_'I wonder if I can see Kakashi's face.' _**He thought. The group behind him slowly inched away, afraid of Yui's wrath.

"...THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE? You know what, good night Kakashi. Happy Birthday." She said and stormed out the door stepping on whoever didn't get off the floor. Kakashi ran after her.

"Ahh…interesting…" Gai said. He lay under Anko who realized she was sitting on top of him.

"Eww." She shivered as she got up. One, she was embarrassed about being on top of some guy. Two, the guy had been Maito Gai. Terribly disturbing (A/n: I don't support them as a couple but its funny.)

* * *

Yui sighed as she headed home. In her mind she thought of the past two days. The games played turned into a painful past being revealed, and feelings were expressed. She could still feel his hot lips touch her own, and the fiery passion that came with it. She cared for him. She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she cared for him. **_'I do have feelings for him.' _**She brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. **_'It still burns.'_** She stopped walking and the world around her seemed to speed up. Time had fast forwarded. She remained in one place. Stuck on her thoughts, her emotions, and the taste his of lips. She was immovable.

Kakashi walked through the village streets looking for Yui. Were his moves too forward? Was he wrong to go as far as to kiss her? She hadn't fought it; in fact she kissed him back. Why? Everyone listening in…that had been it. They were rude. They had no right. If they hadn't been on the other side of the door, she probably could have spent the night. She could have been his. Why did everything turn out that way? **_'Is this how it feels when everything is ruined? Every moment I screw up for her…is this how bad it feels? _**He stopped and sighed. He looked around again. His eyes could not find the woman he loved. She wasn't in his sight. He turned around and began his walk home.

'**_Gone in three days.' _**They both thought.

The two of them, so deep and lost in upset thoughts did not even notice they had walked right past each other. The night was over. The party was done, and feelings would never been understood.


	10. What It Feels Like

A/n: Wow, I know I've reached it. So this what a good fanfic feels like. Cool.

**Naruto: It's just me today. Yui-chan and Kakashi-sensei are stuck in low times and fuzzy emotions. Everyone this is chapter nine. **

**_Chapter 9-What it Feels Like _**

'**_He wanted me to stay…we kissed. What's going on here? Could I really have feelings for him? I just can't. This is weird. No…it's…its…this is scary. I'm afraid. I really am afraid. I do love him.' _**Yui lay in her bed. She watched as the clock on her nightstand had the numbers upon it change from 3:49am, to 3:50am. It was late.

Since she had gotten home she couldn't think straight. Everything was hazed. Her thoughts showed images she didn't understand. Her mind keeping saying things she didn't want to believe. Her heart sang its own sad song. A sad song of love. It was so sad, but at the same time happy. Happy that after all this time there could be someone. Sad because she wore she'd never love again. She promised she'd never love after he left. She promised she'd never love after her father died. Both those promises to herself had been broken, all because of him. Kakashi really was amazing.

Her hair was a mess. She headed home it suddenly began rain. She'd be leaving in a couple of days, and everyday until she was gone it would be raining. No one told her that. The only one who did was the sky. The rain was undying. The clouds seemed to gathered closer together and become darker. Lighting was frequent and thunder like always followed.

Although the rain was unexpected, it was just what she needed. Somehow the rain always calmed her. It washed away the flames that surrounded her home the night her father had died. She could still remember vividly the large flames, and her murdered father. The fire had become much more violent and her life was in danger. Despite this factor, she was still. Still in shock that in one week her life had been shattered. Her first love had abandoned her, her father was murdered and her home was burning. Then through all of this…it began to rain.

Here was again. Scared and confused. In the last two nights everything she was sure of was changed. The idiot man who trained her, taunted teased and bothered the hell outta her had turned into an affectionate and passionate individual. He gave her thoughts that she'd never dare to have. He made her think in ways she kept herself from thinking. All in two nights, he was someone else. Someone she didn't want to be around. Someone she did want to be around. For what reasons? She loved him. This fact alone scared the living day lights out of her. It terrified her.

She couldn't tell him. What if all in all it was just one massive scheme? The ultimate prank played on her before she was gone for good. He thought this out a head of time. He planned it out carefully. He just had to know what was going on. He planned for the situation in the cave, and for he stay with him the night before. He knew she'd throw him a party and then the rest of the plan would fall in place when she did. It was a game. One she couldn't play back.

Her fingers traced around the lockets shape. Exactly one month and a day ago was when she got it from him. The white diamond was the most precious thing she owned at the time. In it a memory of her dearest father. It was everything to her. She never took it off. Never. She couldn't. She didn't want to. Her wearing all the time even lead to having it fall down the bathroom drain once. She refused to leave her home until it was returned around her neck. It was that day she and Kakashi spent the entire morning together. No training was involved. She dropped her locket in the drain, and him being a kind and good gentleman made efforts to retrieve it. That and it had cost him much money. (A/n: If you check on the item is $200.00) She remembered that too.

"_Oh my GOD!" She screamed. Kakashi was about to knock on the door when he heard the girl's scream. _

"_Yui!" She called in worry. What was going on in there! _

"_NO!" She screamed. _

"_Yui! Open up!" He shouted on the other side of the door. Yui opened the other. He looked at her. He simply stared. She wasn't in any danger. She was unharmed. What happened? "Are you okay?" _

"_No!" _

"_What's wrong?" He stepped in the apartment on full alert. _

""_It's horrible." She cried. _

"_What?" _

"_My locket fell down the drain." _

"_Oh...WHAT!" Kakashi quickly ran in the bathroom and saw the sink water running. "…" All that money gone. It was hard on him. He wasn't exactly a spend thrift, and for all his money to literally fall down the drain was a headache. A heartbreak. The equivalent to murder. "It fell…?" _

"_Uh huh." _

"_Crap." Kakashi sat on the bathroom floor. "You have any tools?" _

"_Some." She said standing behind him. _

"_Go and get them. We'll be here for a bit." Kakashi rolled up his sleeves and changed his expression. He became more serious to the situation at hand. _

_After an hour and a half, some loose pipes and some broken ones, the precious gift was returned to its owner. "Oh thank you Kakashi!" Yui hugged the man tightly not realizing he was very much enjoying the closeness of her. "You're the best!" She said, still hugging him. _

"_Your welcome. Anything for you." He said to her. She released him and smiled._

"_You would put it back on for me?" She asked with a smile. _

"_Sure." She handed him the locket and turned around allowing him the chance to do so. He moved her hair and placed the locket to where it once belonged. "There. Try not to have that happen again. That was a headache to get you." _

"_Okay. Thanks again." She turned to him and smiled. Kakashi blushed slightly. It was okay being she couldn't see it on his face. "You're really a sweetheart. Why can't you be this way all the time?" _

"_It's not funny." She simply responded. _

"…" _They sat there on the cold and wet tile fore a while. Yui jumped up and shouted. "Training! We completely forgot!" _

"_It's fine." He stood up and gathered his things. "I don't feel like it today anyway. That's why I came, as to tell you so." _

"_Oh. You can't just blow off training when you feel lime it!" _

"_Sure I can. I'm the teacher." He simply stated. Yui frowned and jumped up to face him. _

"_That's not enough reason!" She said. _

"_Yeah it is." _

"_No it isn't." _

"_Yes." _

"_No." _

"_Yes." _

"_NO!" _

"_Okay, no." _

"_Yes! CRAP!" She slapped her forehead and the jounin laughed. "It's not funny." _

"_Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Yui." He headed out her apartment when she called him back. _

"_Let me take you out to eat." She offered. _

"_Why?" _

"_Well, today you're practically my hero." She smiled. "You tell anyone about this and you'll be a dead man." She frowned. _

"_Lunch and a threat? How can I turn that offer down?" _

"_Great. Let me go get my stuff." She picked up her bag and stepped outside. _

"_Yui." He pointed. _

"_What?" _

"_You sure you wanna go in those?" He pointed referring to her silky pajamas that stopped at half her thighs. _

"_Hm? HUH? "She cried when she realized it. _

"_I mean I like to see you it. It looks good on you, but I don't think other women will appreciate it when their men notice your nipples through the silk." _

"…" _Yui blushed furiously and stepped inside. She changed her attire and made an attempt to slap him in his face. MADE AN ATTEMPT. Which mean it wasn't successful. "You're a pervert." _

"_No, I was just being honest." _

"_Whatever." She walked ahead and he caught up to her. _

"_Don't leave me behind." He said and held her hand. Yui looked to him and he smiled. They headed off together. Through the entire time, Yui did not object to holding his hand. Actually she liked it. _

'_Since when did I like him this much?' She asked herself while eating with him. 'I really, really like him. So much…' She thought. She looked to her plate and realized her dumplings were gone. "YOU PRICK! I HATE YOU!" She screamed as he smiled to her. _

"_What makes you think I did it?" Yui shouted at him and he laughed. _

It finally hit her that it was a long time ago she liked him. She never wanted to admit to herself that she liked the silly man, but it was a fact. A fact she pushed away and hid from. Now it was resurfacing and taking over. This time, she couldn't run from it. **_'And I won't…I'll let you know now…be honest with you and myself…I do love you.' _**

Yui rose up from her bed and walked over to her dresser. She looked in her mirror and saw there were dried up tears on her cheeks. The night before he wiped her tears away. He didn't wish for her cries and comforted her. The more and more she looked at it, the more she realized she really did love him. After this evening, she would deny it no more. She picked up her keys and headed out the door. A wet walk would relax her tensed heart and mind.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the rain. He was sitting on the same bench he gave Yui her birthday gift. He had been there since evening. The length of time was three hours. He went home after he was unable to find her. Midnight approached and he found himself unable to sleep. When he could no longer tolerate being lost he got up and headed to the park. Three hours in the rain. Only God knows why hadn't began to sneeze yet.

The amount of rain it was raised flood warning. The village streets would be nothing but large puddle when the rain was to die out. When that would happen he didn't know. No one seemed to know when the rain would stop. They all knew it was much though. It was heavy. It was constant. Undying as well. Just like his confusion. It was too much.

Not too many times had he felt at such lost. A few times, but not too many times. Times he felt like this was when Obito had died. When his sensei had died. His father. And when Sasuke had left to Orochimaru. Those were times he couldn't find himself. Those were times when he was lost. Those were times when there was no answer to his pain. He really had gone through a lot.

For a woman to be able to hear his words and honestly care wasn't enough. For a woman to hear his words of pain and sorrow and feel it that was near but still not quite. For a woman to feel and hear his words, and understand the pain…that was it. She understood him. Even though she'd complain and yell at him, she understood. She did. She connected as well. It was out of the ordinary but undisputable.

Kakashi had a tendency to never be close to people. His students were his only close relationships. Sure he had his comrades, his fellow jounin and Iruka, but they were different. They were his 'friends' one could say, but they weren't the way he'd look at them. They weren't close. He'd call Iruka for lunch, sure. Maybe he'd listen to Kurenai complain about Asuma. Yes. He'd even do Gai's silly challenges, but they weren't what he'd call the closet companions. No. In the short time she was there, she was his closet companion. **_'I've become use to her presence.' _**

_He sat under the tree reading his book. He looked away from it occasionally to see if she was around. No, she didn't arrive yet. To the bone of it, it bothered him. She was never late. She was never. If she'd blow off practice she'd tell him in advance. She just wouldn't blow it off. Maybe something happened. Maybe something horrible. Is she safe? She is okay? _

_Kakashi arose and put away his book. He'd have to go look for her. _

"_Sorry I'm late." She said running up. He looked at her and sighed heavily. She was alright. Thank God. "I overslept." He couldn't help but poke fun at her. _

"_Having naughty dreams about me?" He asked. She tried to kick him in the knee but he only caught her ankle. "Bad girl. So bad." She frowned and he dropped it. "I'm kidding." _

"_You kid too much." She walked up to him and sighed. "I am rather tired though." _

"_Another nightmare?" _

"…_yes…this time…I couldn't see daddy's face." Her hands covered her face as to hide the welling tears. She wasn't weak, or a crybaby, but painful thoughts of her father killed her insides. An autumn leaf fell and landed at their feet. By this time Kakashi was holding the woman. He felt he needed to comfort her. He felt he was meant to. He could never tell why, but didn't fight it. She didn't either. She'd let him hold her. She'd let him comfort her. She wouldn't' fight back comfort. For a long time she didn't allow anyone to hold her. Now…she was allowing Kakashi to. If not him, then who? If not now, when? With no answers to that Yui never disputed their closeness. This was one thing she'd tolerate from him. _

He looked up and could only hear rain. He could only see rain. Still, through all the water pouring from the sky he could see her image. He could make out who it was. He could sense her aura. Only she had such an aura. He stood up and walked towards the image. She had no umbrella. She was as drenched as he was. Who wouldn't be walking in the rain?

"You'll get ill.." He said to her. The rain fell harder when his voice reached her ears. Lighting came on cue, and thunder as always followed. Her jade eyes were the only light in the dark night, and poring rain.

"You wanted me to be with you tonight, so I'm here." She said. Her eyes didn't meet his.

"Just where…where are we going?" He asked her. He touched her shoulder.

"I don't know." The rain fell harder and the silence that followed was lethal. They both felt if any words were said lightning would strike them dead.

"I hate the fact it feels so empty. I don't know what I'm supposed to think. I can't…I can't say what I need to. Something…if I say…something is wrong."

"What's wrong is that I cannot come to terms with my life. In this sad reality I exist in, I'm running from everything hoping…someday…someone will follow." Tears began to fall from her eyes. To Kakashi they were like crystals from the sky. He could see them despite the rain. "I can't have someone follow if I don't stop running to greet people." He pulled her close and held her.

"Please stop running." He said. The rain poured harder.

"..,I have." He looked into her glowing green eyes and brought his arms around her waist. He leaned in once more, even more gentle then the first time. For the second time that night, he kissed her. She kissed back. Although cold and drenched the touch of their lips was heated and burning. The cold feelings of their bodies could not compare to the scorching feeling of their lips. When they parted they looked deep into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered. No one else needed to care. "I love you…"

The rain fell…

* * *

Sasuke sat by Kakashi's bed. Kakashi slept peacefully. He had his mask on. Sasuke dared not look at his face. Even at this point. The jounin had sickened himself. He had caught the flu. The young man looked to his teacher and frowned. Love made people stupid. He hated the fact that someone has talented as his sensei could be so moronic.

Naruto entered the apartment holding two containers. One had tea in it, the other had chicken soup. Sakura had made it for Kakashi. Naruto poured the green tea for himself and his friend and took a seat across from him. "Is it too hot?" He asked.

"No." Was his response. Naruto's eyes meet Sasuke as he took another sip. No words were said between them. They both knew why they were there.

"Love is like that?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Right." He said and stared at his sensei. "He's an old fool in love. You think he'll ever say so to her?"

"You ask me like I care."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You say you don't care for many things, but I know it's a lie. You can't lie to me Sasuke."

"Say what you think."

"If you didn't care for such things at all, Sakura and I…we'd still…" He looked away and sighed. "I'm talking too much again. "

"Yes you are." Although Sasuke would never admit it to him, he wanted to hear it. He wanted to know what exactly went on between them whilst he was gone. "I told you to try and cut that out."

"I am trying." He sipped another cup of the green tea and looked out the window. The rain still poured.

* * *

'**_I feel really tired. Last night seems like a dream…but I remember it all so well…we kissed. I felt it.' _**Yui's heavy eye lids arose and showed Sakura. She sat there by her bed side. "Hi." She said. The covers were up to her chin and outside she could hear the undying rain.

"What you and Kakashi-sensei did was stupid! What were you doing out there?" She asked with the deepest concern.

"I…I stopped running."

"What?"

"I love him. I told him I did."

"…"

"I couldn't just leave it anymore. I needed him to know. It's amazing how light hearted I feel now. Its like I'll never come down to earth again." She rolled over in the bed and her back faced Sakura.

"Your actions were still careless. You could have caught pneumonia." Sakura frowned.

"I could die knowing I've freed myself. I love someone. I'm…I know what it feels like."

"What?"

"I know what it feels like. Before I just refuse to feel it because I was scared. I was terrified. Honestly, I still am. Now…now I can feel, and even though I'm a little anxious…I'm okay. I loved someone and he hurt me. Soon after my father left me. I've just been so anxious since then, but now I'm okay."

"Even though you're scared?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. It's okay to be afraid, as long as someone is with you. I don't have to run alone anymore." Sakura looked to the floor. "I can have doubts about many of things in life, but not as much now. Hell, maybe never again." She sighed.

"Doubts…what if you hurt someone else? Someone you always cared for? What if you hurt them?"

"Sakura?" Yui sat up and looked at the girl. Tears poured from her eyes.

"I want to be with Naruto, but I don't want to hurt Sasuke." Sakura held herself and cried. Yui looked to her, seeing that even under her nose; others suffered painful feelings and confusion.

"Sakura."

"Yui-nee-chan!" She cried and placed her head in the woman's lap. Yui ran her fingers through the crying girl's hair. Her sadness was similar to her own.

A/N: I know I've used **a lot of metaphors** for Yui's feelings so I'll put it in a nutshell. She didn't want to love. Her first love left her and her father died. She didn't want to love again. Kakashi changed that. He let her love again, and now instead of always hiding in fear of love, she's just to be happy. I know I could have said that sooner, but hey I like metaphor's they're cool. And the Sakura and Naruto thing, its a little love triangle as you can tell. She told you her feelings plain and simple. The next chapter is the finale so I'll see you all then Later.


	11. Wordless Farewell

A/n: Hmm…this is deep. I mean its really deep guys. I've reached deep you guys. When this chapter ends, **_Romantic Antics_** is done. Over with! It's a wrap. I'll never have to write for this fic again. Oh, and this chapter is longer because it's the ending so…get comfortable. And also…it is sad to say that…Naruto on Saturday has shown to be the worst dubbed anime ever. I'm more than heartbroken. I feel that my life has been shortened by just watching. Oh God spare my disappointed soul…it would have been so much better if they let Funimation do it…but no...it was Viz...the guys who did Zatch Bell. I mean come on!

**Kakashi: It ends here. Quit complaining, Magic. Anyways, I'm glad you all read it and enjoyed, please join us for the sequel. Thank you for the time, and your reviews. Now here is the conclusion chapter for Magic Anime Goddess' _Romantic Antics. See_ you next time. **

**_Final Chapter-Wordless Farewell _**

As the rain slowly died it soon became nothing but drizzles around the village. Before everyone knew it, the rain stopped. The large and deep puddles miraculously dried up and were gone. The village returned to its normal ways and everything went on as it was to.

It was about five o' clock. He and Yui decided to spend some time together before her leaving. It was already the 18th of the month and she'd be leaving on the 19th. Time went by so quickly. Tomorrow was the last he'd see her.

Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror for the last time before sighing. His hair…it never really occurred to him that it was that way. That it was like that…that it was always like that. Always. "Is it always this way?" He asked himself. He ran his fingers through it and sighed. "It is." He never really combed his hair. "Do I even own a comb?" He looked around his bathroom to find he did…but it only had a few bristles left. Great…he had a date with Yui and his hair was a mess. He smiled to himself when he thought about it. **_'She likes my hair this way.' _**Thoughts of their talk before began to play in his head. It was when they decided to go out.

_It was morning. She was over her flu. Sakura would make a good housewife with those motherly ways of hers. She made Yui stay in bed. She fed her and even kept her company. The young girl did what she needed to do to cure her ill friend. He had recovered too, but a bit sooner than she did. He was sitting on her bed. She was getting ready for their final training session. Or so they thought. _

"_The rain hasn't died down." She said as she brushed her blonde locks. "It hasn't died down at all. I almost wish it would." _

"…_Almost?" He asked while looking out the window. _

"_Almost. I love the rain. It…it comforts me. Washes me away from pain." _

"_Washes pain?" _

"_Yeah. Like you do." She placed the brush down on the dresser and he looked at her. She seemed brighter than usual, despite the grey rain. "You always comforted me, even when I didn't want you to." _

"_You never fought back when I did. That's the only reason why I continued." _

"…_is that the only reason?" His reflection in the mirror was what she had been staring at. Her eyes never moved from the image. _

"…_yes." He lied. _

_Yui brought her fingers to her locket and traced its shape with her finger. Her eyes never moved from his image in the mirror. She smiled slightly. "Sure." He walked over to her and hugged around her waist. He breathed on her neck gently and nibbled her ear a few times. "You don't even wear your mask around me anymore." _

"_I have no need to. You know me. I don't have to hide." _

"_Tsunade-sama knows you. Your comrades know you. Your students know you. They haven't seen your image. Why have I? What makes me different?" She pulled his arms from around her and walked over to the window as to close it. Rain water was spilling in. It was wetting her things. The stuff she had packed in boxes. She'd be leaving in two days._

"_You're going soon." _

"…"

"_And I've only just began a real relationship with you. It's almost like you're running away from me." _

"_Almost." She said. _

"_Almost, but not quite." _

"_I'm still here now." _

"_You'll be gone in two days"_

"_So enjoy while I'm around." She turned to face him and saw both his eyes were hurt by her tone. It had come out harsh.He wasn't use to her being cruel to him. Angry, yes. Not cruel. In a way, to his own surprise, it hurt him. "I'm sorry." The sound of the rain was the only thing he could hear. The only sounds that she could hear. It was the only thing that made noise as they kissed each other. There was no other sound. If so, amongst the passion their lips shared, it could not be heard. _

_She lay on his chest. The rain continued to fall and she could hear his heart beat. It was calming to her. It relaxed her. She liked it. He ran his fingers through her hair. She liked that too. At this point they were just together. His shirt was on the floor along with hers. Their kissing had gone further than it should have. Than it was meant to. If not for him, they'd be making love right there and then. Something would have probably been regretted. He did not want regrets. She didn't need them. _

_As she rose up the strap of her black bra left a light red mark against his skin. Maybe she had been pressing against him too hard. That or his skin was just tender. She stood up and picked her blouse off the ground. It was a light shade of pink. Sakura had bought it for her. A small gift between friends. _

_He sat up and looked to her. He did want to feel her but couldn't. In his head thoughts of the type of things he'd do to her played. He could hear her screaming his name begging him to stop teasing her.He could hear her crying out in pleasure for the actions he took. The fantasy would have been reality if his conscience didn't resemble Iruka dressed as an angel telling him it was wrong. He bit his bottom lip. He damned the chuunin for being the better side of him. _

"_What now?" She asked as she put the blouse over her head. "I mean we don't plan to do much anything else… we can't train. We've talked enough." _

"_Let's just enjoy each other's company." _

"_Put your shirt back on before you get sick again." She threw it to him. He smiled and did as told. _

_For some reason, even though he couldn't see himself as a married man, a man with a wife and children, even though he couldn't imagine any of that, he could still imagine himself with her for an eternity. He could see himself with her forever. He didn't want to be settled down. That wasn't in him. What was in him was the urge to keep her close. The longing to have beside him always…_

_**He did not want her to suffer .**_

_It made sense to him why he couldn't find himself being tied down. Being close to anyone. He feared his loved one's pain. He feared it more than anything…it was great to him being he did not fear much. He didn't fear death nor lost. What he did fear, was her pain. **Her **pain. He didn't want **her** to suffer. The life of a shinobi wasn't a happy one. With what happened to his father…Obito…Yondaime…he wouldn't let such a sadness reach her. Not after what she had already gone through. He loved her too much._

_He placed his feet to the cold wooden floor and sighed. She looked at him with worry in her green eyes. "Kakashi, you okay?" _

"_Yes." _

_She could tell he was lying. She knew a man's look. Their expressions and tone of voice. She was too use to it. He was lying. What was wrong? She touched his cheek and then pinched it. "You liar." She pinned him down to the bed and he grabbed her pillow in defense from her pinches. _

"_I'm fine." He said from behind the pillow. _

"_No, you're not. You're a lying bastard!" She threw the pillow to the floor and looked into his eyes. She pressed her forehead against his own and sighed. "What is wrong?" _

"…_nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all." He closed his eyes and Yui climbed off him. "You worry too much. Relax more." He sat up and ran his fingers through his silver hair. _

"_You're talking too much, now." She stood up rom the bedand walked towards her dresser. "Anyways, we should do something. We can't sit around here bored till I leave."_

"_What plan do you have?" He said and walked over to her. He looked at her in the mirror's image and noticed she was smiling._

"_Well…we've only gone on one date really…how about another?" She touched the mirror's reflection of him and sighed. "And let's make it interesting." She picked an open case of lipstick and brought it to the mirror. She marked over the image of him in the mirror and laughed. "You look so pretty with red lipstick Kakashi. Not more beautiful than I though." She giggled and he took away the lipstick. _

"_You are awfully sure about that?" Using the red lipstick he marked on her forehead 'bitch'. "Now I am very sure you are not more good looking than I." He smiled to the now angry woman. Yui raised her hand as to slap him. Her hand not too far from his face stopped when only an inch from his cheek. _

"_You...you…" She kissed him and simply smiled. "You always know how to make me smile." She was giving her closed eye smile and Kakashi could see it was a fake. (A/n: Her eyes weren't smiling… uu you get it right?) "Clean this nonsense off my forehead you bastard before I kill you." Kakashi laughed and Yui frowned. He loved her…and because he did..._

"_Okay, how about…day after tomorrow we do something?" He said as he headed into her bathroom to get something to clean her forehead off._

"_Huh? Why not tomorrow?" _

"_I want you spend some time with Naruto and everyone before you go. I'm sure they'll be happy to do so." He exited with a warm, wet rag and pressed it against her forehead. He rubbed it gently as not to irritate her skin. Everything about her was precious to him. _

"_I guess." She shrugged. "And I would like to spend time with them." _

"_So then it's settled. You hang out with them tomorrow and the day after that it's all just you and me." _

"_Okay. I like that idea." Yui smiled as she looked into the now lipstick marked mirror. "I think its all gone." She touched her forehead and found that it really was gone. "Thanks." She took the rag from him and headed into the bathroom. "What do you want to do?" She asked as she washed the lip stick filled rag. Her voice and the running sink water could be heard._

"_I don't know for now but I'll surprise you." _

"_Surprise? Oh no." She turned off the running water and hung the rag to dry. She exited the bathroom and shook the water off her hands. _

"_What?" _

"_Nothing. It just better be good." Kakashi walked towards her and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his circled around her waist. As their lips parted he whispered to her. _

"_It'll be great." _

There he stood. Now dressed and ready to take her out. His closet wasn't incredible, being he wore mostly the same outfit everyday, but he did have some stuff. He was surprised when he found a white sweater and some black pants in his ownership. He slipped those on a still kept his mask and forehead protector on. Those, no matter what he wore, were apart of the outfit. He exited the bathroom and took up a blue scarf from off his bed. It was a birthday gift from Sakura.

* * *

As he walked the village streets he saw a young woman selling flowers. "Orange carnations, yellow mums and burgundy daisy pompons are the best for the season!" She said. Kakashi walked to the woman and smiled.

"I'll take a bouquet."

"Sure." He handed her the money and smiled. "Thanks and have a great day. I'm sure your loved one will be more than happy to receive this from you."

"I hope so." He took the flowers from the woman and walked off feeling a bit happy. Joy was his present feeling and that's all there was to it. Sure he seemed a bit off but he was in love and nothing could change that….nothing could keep hm from happiness…**_'I can't keep her.' _**He stopped walking when he stood outside the apartment door. He couldn't…if so…he'd only get hurt. He didn't want her to be hurt. He didn't want her to be worried.

"Hey! You're early." She said as she opened the door. Her voice broke his train of thought and he looked at her stunned. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She wore knee high boots and a coffee colored skirt. Her sweater was close fitted and had an auburn color. Her hair was combed up into a neat bun with a few strands left out. She had a little brown hand bag and still wore that sweet strawberry scented lip-gloss.

(A/n: Okay, so what if that outfit is too modern and etc. I don't care! I'm like at my last lines here and I'm not in the mood for critique. School has started and I'm a little Twitch off. You know what…whatever….I don't care right now.)

"You look nice. No beautiful." He said to her.

"Really? I just found this stuff while shopping with Naruto and everyone yesterday. Sasuke choose suggested the outfit. I didn't know he had such a sense of fashion."

"The boots?"

"It's the same pair Sakura wears. I always wanted a pair. Naruto thought they'd both be a great combo so here I am."

"My students, fashion specialists? Surprising."

"Well what's today's surprise?"

"You'll see.And this isfor you." He handed the bouquet of autumn flowers and smiled. "I hope you like them."

"Yes. Let me got put them in water." She stepped back inside the apartment and did so.She looked at each petal and their color. It was the same flowers she placed at her father's grave the last time she had gone with her mother. Back when her mom was still caring and kind.."Let's go." She exited the apratmet, closing the door behind her. After she was done the two were off.

* * *

They two boys of team 7 were in Sasuke's apartment. Naruto looked into the sky through the balcony window. "I'm bored." Naruto said. "It's a nice afternoon why not go out or something?" He turned and looked Sasuke. They were just hanging around.

"…"

"You don't care right?"

"Right. I thought wespoke about you talking too much. You're doing it again." Sasuke turned off the TV and placed his feet to the floor. "You're talking too much about trivial things and not enough about things that matter."

"Things that matter? Things like what Sasuke? I just can't tell what is important to you, so how am I so supposed to talk about things which matter?" Naruto looked to his friend with annoyance.

"Naruto don't fuck with me. " Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm the one who should be telling you that. You don't even know what you're talking about anymore." Naruto walked towards Sasuke and looked him deep in his eyes. "You've been really tense lately Sasuke. More than usual. What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me? What'd I do? Every problem you have seems to start with me."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You and Sakura, Naruto. What has gone on while I wasn't here?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No."

"You guys were together weren't you?" Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes wanting to hear truth. No more game were to be played.

"…yes."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why do you care? You never care, why dopes it matter now?"

"Because now I care! Why didn't you tell me?" (A/n: So what of Sasuke is OOC! He can't be one-hundred percent stoic all the time. I mean sometimes those type of characters serve no purpose to the story…you know what? Whatever. Life's a bitch then you die.)

"What happened between us then is not your concern! You weren't here so it doesn't matter! It's not your business whether we were together or not! It's not like we're with each other now!"

Sasuke looked around and sighed. "…Why didn't you say something…? I didn't ask for much it's just that…I dunno." Sasuke looked at the floor and sighed. "I don't anymore…"

Naruto looked at him. For the first time really…he saw his friend's depression to the whole thing. He was truly hurt by all this. "We both were hurt, and we both wanted comfort." Sasuke raised his head and looked at Naruto…he'd listen to every word he had to say.

* * *

Yui and Kakashi sat under a tree. The leaves which fell from the branches landed at the two lover's feet. Yui sighed. As she watched each and every leaf fall she knew that her moment with him wouldn't last forever. She knew she wouldn't be by his side for as long as she wished to. All good things came to an end. All wonderful things never lasted long. No happiness she had ever lasted long.

She leaned against his shoulder. The cool wind blew the few strands of her hair over her eyes. Here they were. On a real date. Sitting under a tree before the memorial site of his friends, and comrades made her think. It caused her to have thoughts of her own friends, and family who were lost in battle or on a mission. So many memories.

"some of pain…" She muttered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked to the woman. "Memories of those gone. That's what I meant."

"Yes. Many memories."

"My father…or Obito….I don't think they'd want us to sit here for our entire date." She rose up and dusted the dirt from her end. Kakashi rose up and did the same. He looked at the memorial and walked towards it. Yui watched him as he sent his fingers across the characters which spelled out 'Uchiha Obito'. The chilled breeze blew again and Yui shivered slightly. "It's a bit cold…" After giving the name one last look Kakashi retuned to Yui's side. He took the blue scarf from around his neck and put it on her.

"There." He smiled.

"It's really warm in this. You sure you don't mind me wearing it? I mean, won't you get cold?"

"I fine. Really Don't worry about me." He put his arm around her and a pink color touched her cheeks. "Better?"

"…yes."

"So what would you like to do?" He asked.

"You said you'd surprise me."

"Well here's the surprise…I have none!" He smiled. The blonde glared at the sliver haired jounin and bit her bottom lip as to restrain herself.

"Great…you get me all prepped up for nothing! I shouldn't have believed you. You're such a dumb ass!" Yui walked ahead and a laughing Kakashi followed. "I mean sometimes I have second thoughts. I mean how could I fall in love with such an idiot as you!" Kakashi grabbed Yui's hand and smiled to her once more.

"How could you not?"

"…true." The two walked together and Yui's stomach growled. "I guess you're hungry then."

"Well yeah. Let's go and eat." She ran ahead of him and Kakashi slowly walked behind. She turned and shouted for him to hurry and he smiled. It was a shame she couldn't remain his longer…

* * *

After eating the eating the two walked on for sometime then came to a photo booth. Yui looked at it for a while and Kakashi was fairly paying attention so…

"Oh! Let's go in!" Yui said. (A/n: I dunno if they have it or not, their technology is confusing. I mean radios and video tapes etc. but not even bicycles. I mean I don't get it. For the sake of this story there are picture booths, okay?) "Come on!" She pushed the jounin into the booth and placed in the money.

Kakashi sat down confused for a moment and Yui sat in his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she winked as the flash went off. The second picture was taken with her pulling down his mask and kissing him. By the third flash the couple was making out in the booth. A long line formed outside and people began complaining.

Sakura passed by with groceries and saw the commotion. "Huh? What's going on?" She asked some one on the line.

"Some losers are in there and won't get out." He said and frowned.

"Oh?" She looked and saw the line was an obstruction to her path. Sakura frowned and decided to find out the answer to the problem by heading to the booth and finding out which pair of idiots would be there. She pushed through the crowd and stood before the booth. "Hello?" She called. After a couple of minutes there really wasn't much of an answer. "Hello?" She called again. Her left eye twitched in anger. The sons of bitches in the booth were ignoring her. "HELLO!" She shouted. She then kicked the booth and it shook violently. Giggles and laughs could be heard inside. Sakura frowned when she heard so. The voices were familiar. "Kakashi-sensei?" She called with annoyance in her voice.

"Hm?" Kakashi said. He broke his kiss with Yui. "Sakura?" He pulled his make back up, re-covering his face and poked his head out the booth to see an angry crowd and a glaring Sakura. "Hi." He waved.

"Kakashi-sensei." She pointed at the crowd of people and he looked at them confused.

"Yeah…so…?"

"…"

"…what am I suppose to do?" He asked. A genius, a ninja genius but sometimes he really was…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" She shouted. Inner Sakura kept going on how Sakura knows how slow her teacher could be. She really should have not even bothered. Her expecting him to figure it out was asking too much of his half thinking mind. In fact the only things that Sakura thought her teacher thought of were perverted novels, maybe occasionally Naruto and everyone, but mostly perverted novels. Even with Yui and him in a relationship maybe much would change…well…he'd be more absent minded to them.

After a couple of minutes he finally figured it out. "Sorry." He pulled out the giggling Yui and helped the girl fix her clothes. "Look what we did. Sakura is mad."

"Hm?." She stopped his hands from touching her anymore. ". Sorry about that Sakura."

"Don't tell me sorry, tell them." She pointed to the crowd.

"Oh, we were in there long then."

"Yup."

"My bad." Yui said and laughed nervously. "We'll be going now. Later." She grabbed Kakashi's hand and the two walked off. Sakura smiled. It was nice to see her teacher in love. For some strange reason it brought her such joy.

'**_I can't wait for such times like that of my own.' _**She turned to see the crowd had died down and that her path was now available. She was heading over to Sasuke's apartment. She and the boys were going to having dinner together. Talk some, and spend some time together. Along with that a lot of things were to be said.

* * *

Sasuke had a fist only centimeters from Naruto's face. His eyes were angry and he gritted his teeth. The stoic young man had lost his cool and became infuriated when hearing Naruto's story. He couldn't believe so much had gone on, for such a long time. It was more than news to him, it was devastating information. He brought his fist down from his friend's face and bit his tongue. He had become foolish.

"…I knew you wouldn't be happy to hear it." Naruto said to Sasuke. He stood there unmoved by Sasuke's advance and withdrawal. He almost appeared cocky.

"Shut up."

"But you can be less upset now…we aren't together."

"But the fact is…still…how could I have not seen it?"

"…Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Sasuke sighed. Naruto turned away and looked at the front door. "Sakura should be here by now, right?" He looked at the blonde less angry. He tried cooling off.

"Yeah. Lemme see if--- " The young blonde headed towards the door and it swung open hitting him in his nose. Tears welled up his eyes from pain. He covered it trying to cover the fresh blood coming from his nostrils.

Sakura dropped her groceries and stood there wide eyed. She looked at Naruto with glints of anger in her eyes. Knots were in her throat and her knees were killing her. "Sakura-chan---" The young medic-nin threw a hard punch into Naruto's face. He stammered a few feet back and Sasuke stood there stunned. Naruto spun around crying for his bloody nose and swollen cheek.

"You told him! How could you? You…we…we were supposed to talk to him together! Naruto how could you?" She ran out the apartment and headed down the hall away from two young men who hurt her. The two young men she loved.

Sasuke looked to Naruto who had stopped his games and tars of physical pain. "…We messed up."

"No. **I** messed up." Naruto said and wiped the blood from his nose. He looked at the fallen items on the floor and saw foods for dinner. "She was going to make miso ramen…my favorite."

* * *

"Look, here come the love birds." Gai whispered to Asuma. The two laughed as Kakashi and Yui entered the bar. They approached them and joined them in the booth. "Greetings young lovers." Gai smiled and held up a beer.

"You mean** old** lover and **young **lover. Remember Kakashi is old now." Asuma reminded him.

"Right. My mistake. Never again will I insult the youth." Gai nodded and earned a kick to the shin by Yui and her heels. "…ouch…" He cried.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked innocently. Kakashi laughed and placed an arm around her neck. "I didn't mean to Gai-san…it's just…you kept talking…and well…it sort of pissed me off."

"I've been trying to shut him up for years. And you, Yui, in his a few seconds accomplish all of that. Excellent job. Kakashi you have a great woman on your hands." Asuma applauded.

"Yes I know. Beautiful…violent…short tempered. What more do I need?" The three laughed and Gai continued crying in pain.

"So what up? How are some things. Haven't seen you guys in a few days." Asuma said patting the crying male in green spandex on his back. By this time he felt pity for him.

"Oh, we're just hanging out." Yui shrugged.

"Oh. It seems you've come to terms with your feelings for Kakashi, huh Yui?"

"Eh? Well…yes." She smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as well. She was so happy with him. He couldn't…he had to. "We were just going to hang around. I'm going home tomorrow."

"Oh. So soon? Kakashi you better work on that long distance relationship." Gai said. By now he was over his pain…although he still had some dried tears on his cheeks.

"…"

"Well let's go Kakashi. It's late. I wanna get to bed early you know? Bye you guys. The four cleared out the booth and Yui hugged to two jounins. Asuma smiled and Gai flinched a bit before embracing her. Yui waved and left the bar. The two men stood there smiling.

"Can you believe thanks to your stupid challenge those two are together?" Asuma asked and looked to Gai.

"…Yeah…"

* * *

Sakura sat in her room. Her knees were brought to her chin and her face showed sign of sadness.**_ 'How could they do that…how they talk about it without me…? And Naruto totally went against my trust. I mean…'_** Sakura found herself sighing. She really was a fool. How could she expect her closet friends, who were close friends themselves, to keep quiet about such a thing? Even if it was a blood seal between her and Naruto it was another blood seal between eternal rivals, best friends, brothers…between **them**.

Well it was to happen. Sasuke would find out she and Naruto were with each other anyway. Her wanting to hide it for so long was dumb. She changed for bed. It really was late. Minutes to twelve as a matter of fact. As she slipped under her covers she brought the blankets to her chin….Yui was leaving tomorrow…she'd have to get over her problems to face her 'big sister' leaving…she'd deal with Naruto and Sasuke later.

Sasuke threw Naruto another ice pack. His cheek was still swollen. The boys were hanging out for the night and were already dressed for bed. Naruto had his makeshift bed on the ground Sasuke sat on his bed watching his friend. "It should have gone down already."

"I know. But...it is Sakura."

"Yeah." Sasuke went under his blanket and looked into the ceiling. "Yui leaves tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

"You think we'll see her again?"

"I don't know…"

"…Naruto…"

"What?" The blonde boy was half asleep. His blankets wrapped around him loosely and the ice pack lying next to his pillow.

"…I'm picking up your bad habits."

"Why you say that?"

"I'm talking too much." Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto began snoring. The night sky had clouds gather and they showed to be a bit dark.

* * *

"Well…the day is over." Yui said and held Kakashi's hand. "I'm gone soon."

"I know"." Kakashi hugged the blonde woman and ran his fingers through her hair. He enjoyed the sweet smell from it. Strawberries. He really did like those strawberries.

As late night was the only audience the two had, they enjoyed the taste of another. Kakashi held the woman close to him not wanting to let go. Not wanting her leave him come sunrise…not wanting her to go. But so she could one day be truly happy…he'd have to…he'd have to let her go.

* * *

As the grey clouds filled the sky Team seven stood in front of the gates of Konoha ready to say farewell to Yoshimitsu Yui. The silence amongst them was understandable. They had become attached to her and she was now leaving. It was hard.

"Take care, okay?" She said as she hugged Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys found they were very much fond of her and were disappointed in her leaving. Especially Naruto. "Sakura I hope everything works out, okay?" She hugged the girl and the two cried a bit.

"They're such girls." Naruto said rubbing his eye.

"So why are **you** crying?" Sasuke asked.

"I got something in my eye alright? Lemme alone already."

"Yui." Kakashi called. He stood a bit more ahead, away from his students for a moment to speak to her for a last time. Yui released Sakura and waved bye as she approached Kakashi. She faced him and he faced her. The time had come.

"I wish I could be here longer…I just...we've just…" Kakashi placed his finger on Yui's lips and looked into her jade eyes. A cold fall breeze blew some dead leaves around their feet. He couldn't let her hurt. He'd have to end it. Yui looked at Kakashi lovingly and slowly brought her hands to his face. Gradually she drew down his mask. Soon his beautiful face was unhidden. His lips were now available to her and she leant forward for a kiss.

They enjoyed the last taste of another. Kakashi held the woman close to him not wanting to let go. Not…not wanting her to leave. When their lips finally parted Yui smiled. She removed his forehead protector and looked into both his eyes. "I love you so much."

"…" Kakashi looked away. No words coming to his mouth. Yui looked at him mildly confused. She waited for him to say something but nothing came.

"Kakashi…are you listening?" Again there was no response. His eyes never looked at her. "Why won't you say something…**please** say something…"

"…" Nothing.

"Kakashi…don't you…don't you love me?" She asked as she held his hands. Again she waited for a response and soon thunder was heard. The sky became dark and the same rain that came when she had first said those words had returned.

The three young Chuunin pulled out umbrellas (AN: I don't know from where) and covered their heads. They watched their teacher and his love stand there. What was going on?

"Kakashi say something…don't you love me?" She caressed his cheek and his eyes never again met her hers. Tears began to well. His silence said everything to her. "So it was a game to begin with." Kakashi released her hands and sighed. He recovered his face and turned his back. He couldn't…it was better this way. He walked backs towards the gate and stopped as she screamed "You never loved me, did you?"

"…"

"I.. can't you…" Finding herself unable to form proper words, Yui brought her hands to her locket and held it. "I can't believe this…"

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't love her?" Naruto asked and stepped forwards. "I don't understand. I thought…wait…"

"Why…?" She tired to find some sense in his latest actions and figure out what was going on. "I…I thought…I thought you loved me."

"No. I never did say I loved you, Yui." Kakashi's words hit her hard and cold. It was heavy just like the drops of rain which fell from the sky. "I never said I loved you."

"…" She stared at his back and couldn't contain her pain and anger anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried and pulled the locket from her neck. "FINE! FINE…THEN I DON'T NEED YOU!" She threw the no longer valued object to the ground, and stepped on it. "If you never cared you should have just said so. I'll never forgive you…you bastard…" She turned around and ran as fast she could. Kakashi stood there. His fist was clenched and on the inside of his mask he bit his lip. He did it. He could feel it…he was slowly dying on the inside.

"Kakashi-sensei, do something!" Sakura shouted and ran up to him. She looked at his face and saw he was hurting. "Call her back!"

"…no." Sakura watched as the blonde girl ran off into the distance. The grey rain made it harder to identify her. Soon she could no longer be seen. She was gone. Kakashi walked back toward the village gates and stopped when Naruto called him.

"Kakashi-sensei…how could you?" He asked. He didn't understand his teacher's latest actions.

Sasuke frowned and closed his umbrella. He threw it to the jounin's feet. He walked towards the older man and faced him. "You really are a punk ass bitch."

Sakura searched. Her hands felt thought the wet grass and mud looking for the precious item. When she finally found it, it was covered in mud and was opened. In it a picture of a handsome blonde man with eyes as green as emeralds. On the other side of the locket a picture of Yui and Kakashi…

**_Fin? _**

**Naruto: What kind of ending is that? And what was up with Sasuke being so rude to Kakashi-sensei?**

**Magic: An ending which leaves room for a sequel. For you guys who still care what happens…read _An Unknown Romance _the sequel to** **_Romantic Antics_**. **See you all there. Oh, and i promised my best frined I'd have Sasuke say that cause it'd be 'cool' to her. and..blah blah. LEMME ALONE! Don't question my ways!**

**Kakashi: Great…more…I need a nap. **

**Sasuke: But to let her leave that way really was punk. **

**Kakashi: YOu just keep it coming don't you?**

**Sasuke: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Sakura: Please read the sequel ou guys, I mean..you wanna know what happens right?**

**Magic: LATER DAYZ!**


End file.
